Pup Drama
by 17TheCLOUTGOD
Summary: A pup rapper by the name "F!reArm" meets the PAW Patrol. When he starts visiting the Lookout even more...That's when the drama really starts.
1. 1: Pilot

**This is the new story I was talking about. I know the title of this story is a little...off, but I struggled to come up with it (If you have a better name for this story, please send it to me. Thank you). Before we start the story, I just thought you all should get to know my OC, Cam, of how his life before becoming a rapper was very frustrating, and before meeting the PAW Patrol. You can skip the backstory if you want, but the actual story doesn't begin until chapter 2. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. ;)**

One day, a pup by the name of Cam was born. His mother, Avery, was a thot so he barely sees her during the day. His father, Blaze, was...well, nowhere to be seen. One day, he heard groaning coming from the master bedroom.

Cam sighed: "Not again..."

The only way that they could get money is when Avery had to sexually intercourse with other male pups, and that made Cam think "What do I wanna with my life?"

One day at Pup School, Cam met up with Spot and Jax by the playground.

Cam: "Aye, y'all. What should I do with my life?"

Spot: "Be a famous Basketball player."

Cam: "Uhhh, I don't know. That shit seem too out of reach. They might not even pick me.."

Jax: "You could be an inventor. You always like makin' stuff."

Cam: "That ain't bad, but it takes a lot of work. I wanna do somethin' fun, tho."

Spot: "Ooh, you could rap."

Cam: "Rap?"

Spot: "Yeah, that's fun."

Cam: "Damn, you helped me out a lot, bruh. After school end, I'mma start recordin'."

Jax: "Don't ya need lyrics, G?"

Cam: "You right, my guy."

The bell rang and school was over. When Cam got home, the first thing he noticed were two pups his age trying to break into his house. He quickly ran to them.

Cam: "What the fuck y'all doin'?"

Pup #1: "Takin' this nigga shit."

Pup #2: "Why you even worried 'bout it?"

Cam: "Nigga, cause that's my house..."

Pup #1 motioned for Pup #2 to beat him up. As soon as Pup #2 got closer to Cam, he pushed him.

Pup #2: "Go away!"

Cam: "No! You is not finna rob me!"

Pup #1: "Beat his ass..."

Pup #2: "Okay..."

Cam saw something in their pockets..They had yellow bandannas. That was not good. Cam's neighborhood always wore green bandannas, and yellow is not accepted near that neighborhood. So that could've only meant one thing...They were from the North side of Adventure Bay.

Cam: "Y'all from the North?! Hell no! Get off my block right now! I'm with green all day! This is the South side, niggas!"

Pup #1: "You talkin' 'bout the North side?! Get him!"

Pup #2 stepped closer to him and tried to grab him. Cam quickly jawwed him, knocking him out.

Cam: "Fuck yellow, nigga! You come get some, too!"

Pup #1 trembled in fear.

Cam: "Bitch ass nigga...Take yo dumbass friend with you and get outta here! If y'all come back, I'mma kill ya!"

Pup #1 dragged Pup #2 out of the neighborhood. They never showed their face around that neighborhood again. Cam entered his house, and found a note on the table. It read:

 _"Dear Cam,_

 _I won't be back for a while. Trying to make some money out here in California. Watch yourself while I'm gone._

 _Love, Avery"_

Cam started to cry. He knew what the note _really_ meant. His mother was never coming back home. She just wrote him a note so he wouldn't think that he would be by himself for the rest of his life for now on...His father did the same thing to him a year ago, so he could already tell that his mother wasn't coming back. Cam went to his room and brainstormed.

 _"I need a job. I live by myself now and I don't have any money. What am I finna do? I feel hopeless..."_

He remembered what Spot said about becoming a rapper, so he made a HoundCloud (SoundCloud for pups) account, and his account name is "F!reArm" Now all he needed to do was write a song...

He posted his first song _"Rifle"_ to HoundCloud and waited for the views to roll in. After for what seemed like a whole hour, he gave up and watched TV. The next day at Pup School, Cam talked with his group.

Cam: "Y'all, I posted my first song on HoundCloud. It's called "Rifle". Tell me what y'all think."

He pulled it up on his phone for them and put turned up the volume. They were all bobbing their heads to the music.

Spot: "Damn! Is that you?!"

Cam: "Yeah nigga."

Jax: "You got bars like..I don't know what.."

Spot: "You spittin' fire out yo mouth, that's all I'm finna say. Yo ass can rap."

Cam: "Woah. I'm that good, y'all? I didn't even know what I was sayin'. I was just sayin' shit."

Spot: "Nigga, you wrote that shit. You wasn't just sayin' shit. I ain't never heard a freestyle go that hard in my life."

Jax: "That's yo first song, too? You finna take off!"

Cam: "Better hope I do. Now I live by myself. My mama done fuckin' left me and went somewhere. I ain't got no money so what am I gon' do?"

Spot: "Keep writin' shit like this, or you could just get a job. Well, we're not old enough for a job, yet."

Jax: "Well, there's one job you could probably get here. **The PAW Patrol**. Work with pups your age."

Cam: "The what now?"

Jax: "You don't know them? They're a team of 6 pups and boy named Ryder."

Spot: "You think they'll recruit him?"

Jax: "Cam is good at inventing. How wouldn't they recruit him?"

Cam: "Naw y'all. I'mma make this rap thing work. To be honest, I don't even know who or where the PAW Patrol is."

Spot: "See that tower-looking thing out the window? That's the Lookout."

Cam: "Oh, maybe I could go over and convince uhh...Ryder to sign me up."

Spot: "That's not how it works, G. You gotta prove you can be on the team."

Cam: "Damn. Alright, y'all."

Spot and Jax: "Alright."

Soon after, the bell rang.

Cam was in his room, writing a few more lyrics down, when someone knocked on the door.

Landlord: "Avery? It's your landlord! I'm here to inspect the house, today!"

Cam remained quiet.

Landlord: "Open the door, Avery. Anybody in there?"

The landlord put a key in the door and opened it. Cam hid under his bed. The landlord observed the dirty floors with stains of ketchup, Kool-Aid, and even cum. He looked disgusted at what he saw.

Landlord: "This place is a mess! They need to be evicted immediately!"

Cam sighed. Now he has nowhere to live.

Landlord: "This is just unacceptable! There is no reason for all of this garbage! I need to get out of here!"

The landlord left and Cam came out from under his bed sobbing. First, his mom left him. And now, he has no home or a place to go. He took everything important to him and walked out of the front door. He turned back and looked at the house one more time.

Cam: "...Man, my life sucks right now..."

Cam slept in a nearby box for the day. The next day at Pup School, it was lunchtime. Cam sat with Spot and Jax.

Cam: "Bro...I don't have a house no mo'..."

Spot and Jax: "Really?! What happened?"

Cam: "That stupid ass landlord evicted me."

Spot: "Now you're gonna be on the streets. What are you gonna do?"

Cam: "I told you, I'm finna keep workin' on my songs. It's my only way out, right now."

Out of nowhere, a random pup comes up to them.

Boy Pup: "Cam? Bruh, can I take a picture with you?"

Cam: "...Okay?..."

He snaps the picture.

Boy Pup: "Alright. I appreciate that, homie."

Cam: "Alright, G."

Cam looked back at Spot and Jax.

Cam: "Like I was sayin', I'mma keep workin' on-"

Spot: "Who was that nigga?"

Cam: "To be honest, I don't even know."

Jax: "Why he take a picture with you?"

Cam: "I really don't know, y'all."

A girl pup walked up to him.

Girl Pup: "Hey, Cam!"

Cam looked back.

Cam: "Ooh, hey cutie. You want somethin'?"

Cherry: "Yes. Can I take a picture with you?"

Cam: "Definitely."

She snaps the picture.

Girl Pup: "Um, can I have your number, too?"

Cam: "Yeah.

Cam gives her his number.

Cam: "What's your number? Just in case."

She gave him her number.

Cam: "What's your name?"

Cherry: "I'm Cherry."

Cam: "Ooh! Girl, you fine as hell."

Cherry giggled: "Thank you."

Cam: "Alright. I'll call you."

Cherry: "Okay."

Cherry walked away and Cam turned back to them, again.

Cam: "Okay, somethin's goin' on."

Jax: "Yeah, it's like you got fans now. What did you do to get all this attention, bruh?"

Cam: "I don't know, G."

Spot: "I know what you did..."

Cam: "What?"

Spot: "...Check those views on HoundCloud..."

The three pups checked Cam's HoundCloud account.

Spot: "Damn! You got 11K followers!"

Cam: "H-How?"

Jax: "Because of that freestyle you made."

Spot: "Doesn't your phone alert you when you get a new follower?"

Cam: "I didn't turn on my notifications for the app."

Spot: "Turn that bitch on."

He turned on the notifications. His phone was getting notification after notification.

Jax: "Damn! Yo phone gettin' blown up!"

Cam: "They really like the song, bruh?"

Spot: "Hey, you might be a rapper if you keep it up."

Cam: "Oh shit. Man, I'm finna keep puttin' out heat, then."

Now that Cam's fanbase is starting to grow, he might get a record deal. After Pup School, random people on the streets looked at him with obsession. Cam quickly ran to his box, ignoring the attention. The next day was a Saturday. Cam went to Spot and Jax's house (Spot and Jax are adoptive brothers in case you didn't know) and suddenly got a call from an unknown number.

Cam: "Uhh, who is this?"

Spot: "Answer it and see, G."

Cam answered the phone and a enthusiastic voice was heard.

Mark: "Well hello! I'm Mark, host of the Adventure Bay Radio Station! We would like to play your song!"

Cam: "Word? Sure, you can!"

Mark: "Yes! We are tracking your location. We will pick you up and bring you to the station. Bye!"

Cam: "Alright."

He looked at Spot and Jax.

Spot: "Did I hear that right? Are you finna be on the radio?"

Jax: "Bruh, I'm finna start recordin'. How the fuck did you get that famous in two days?"

Cam: "I don't know, y'all. It just happened."

A limo pulled up and took Cam to the studio.

Mark: "Alright. So, I'm here with the rising star, Cam aka F!reArm!"

Cam: "It's a pleasure to be here."

Mark: "So before we play your song, I just wanna give you a brief interview. How is your life right now?"

Cam: "Um, I mean it was like three days ago that I used to be a nobody. My mama left me. My daddy ain't here either. I live in a box now cause I got evicted from the house. Ummm, I almost got robbed. Let's see...Yeah, my life really sucked. Now, my life is way better. I'm gettin' attention from other pups at school. I'm gettin' attention when I'm walkin' to my box. It's like I'm important, ya feel me?"

Mark: "I feel you. Another question, do you think you have what it takes to become the most iconic rapper in history?"

Cam: "Umm, well it's a little obvious on this one. If you have those many views under 24 hours, you'd most likely, umm, become iconic to the rap industry. I didn't know what happened until some pup walked up to me and asked for a picture."

Mark: "Last question, dating anyone?"

Cam: "Uhh, no but I got this girl pup number, yesterday. She pretty, tho. I might hookup with her."

Mark: "Alright. So, let's play the song!"

Moments after the song was finished playing, they went into another conversation.

Mark: "So, you live in a box, you say?"

Cam: "...Yeah..."

Mark: "Okay, I just bought you a penthouse near our station. You can't live in a box if you're an upcoming star?"

Cam: "I appreciate that, bruh. I'm still broke as fuck, tho."

Mark: "I can help you with that. Here."

Mark gives him 1,000 dollars.

Cam: "For real? 1,000 dollars, bruh? Thank you."

Mark: "You're welcome. In the direction you're going, you're gonna have more where that came from."

Cam: "That's straight, then."

Mark: "Alright. Hope you enjoyed your time here. Stay safe, live life, and conquer your dreams."

Cam: "Alright. Appreciate you, man."

Mark: "Alright."

As Cam left the studio, he felt appreciated for the first time. He never gets this much attention, so it was exciting to experience. He gets inside of his penthouse. All of a sudden, he gets a text from Cherry.

 **Text Conversation**

 _Cherry: "Wyd."_

 _Cam: "Nm."_

 _Cherry: "Can I come over?"_

 _Cam: "Yea I'm near the Adventure Bay Radio Station."_

 _Cherry: "I know where you are I heard you on the radio."_

 _Cam: "Oh my room is 345."_

 _Cherry: "K."_

 **Text Conversation Ended**

20 minutes later, she came in.

Cherry: "Hey."

Cam: "Sup."

She sat down next to him.

Cherry: "So what are you gonna do now? You basically have it all."

Cam: "Well, not really. All I really have is just a fanbase. I'm not popular yet. I have 1,000 dollars to start off. Plus, I only have **one** song."

Cherry: "True. You also have me..."

Cam: "Huh?"

Cherry: "I heard what you said about me on the radio. You think I'm pretty?"

Cam blushed: "Y-Yeah..."

Cherry: "Thank you."

Cam: "You're welcome sweetie, I-I mean Cherry."

Cherry giggled: "You're so funny.."

Cam: "Hey, you should hear me roast other pups. It's hilarious!"

Cherry: "Man, I feel like I know you already..."

Cam: "Same here. You're pretty cool to get along with."

Cherry: "Thank you. Oh and I heard somethin' else on the radio. You wanna hookup with me?"

Cam blushed: "Uh, I was just sayin' that."

Cherry: "Hehe. You got nervous when I brung that up."

Cam: "Uhh..Just pretend I never said that...Although, I wouldn't mind gettin' with you..."

Cherry: "You mean now?"

Cam: "Yeah but I'll wait if you wait, cutie."

Cherry: "Ok, I choose to wait."

Cam: "Damnit."

Cherry: "Hehe. You don't like my decision?"

Cam: "...No..."

Cherry: "Hey, I'll think about it. I know I said I feel like I know you, but I really need to get to know you."

Cam: "Mr. Porter's at 8PM next week?"

Cherry: "Like as a date?"

Cam: "If you want it to be."

Cherry: "Sure."

Cherry kissed him on the lips. He returned it.

Cherry: "Bye Cam."

Cam: "You're leaving?"

Cherry: "Hehe, yes Cam."

Cam: "Oh well I'll see you at school, Monday."

Cherry: "Alright, bye."

Cam: "Bye."

As she left, Cam looked at his HoundCloud account and he was now at 25.4K followers. He then decided to come up with a new song. He doesn't want to be recognized as a One-Hit Wonder. Cam was brainstorming on what the song should be about. He got a taste of inspiration.

Cam: "How about...Wild...That's sounds like a good title."

He wrote in his notes. Here's what he had:

 _"Wildin', wildin' out_

 _Rack it up and pile it out_

 _Took yo girl I'm feelin' proud_

 _We be fuckin' by the hour"_

Cam: "Yeah, this sounds good. I'll write the rest in the morning."

Cam yawned and went to bed. The next day was a Sunday. Cam woke up and got back to writing. Then, he got another call from an unknown number.

Cam: "Aye, this is Cam."

Jeremiah: "Aye, I'm Jeremiah. I'm the founder of Hotline Records and I wanna sign you as an official rapper."

Cam was shocked.

Cam: "For real?! Bruh!"

Jeremiah: "Yeah, you got talent so I wanna sign you to my label."

Cam: "Bruh thank you!"

Jeremiah: "You're welcome!"

Cam: "I can't wait to tell everybody at Pup School, tomorrow!"

Jeremiah: "Pup School? Nonsense, you're not going to Pup School."

Cam: "What?! Why not?"

Jeremiah: "You have a huge fanbase so you'd get overflown with fans. Also, you're going to be very busy now that you're signed to a record label."

Cam: "So I can't say goodbye to my Day 1s?"

Jeremiah: "Well, you might wanna do it right no _w._ Tomorrow, you're gettin' a manager and you're goin' to the celebrity party."

Cam: "Celebrity party?"

Jeremiah: "Okay, so it's when all the popular icons around Adventure Bay get together and party."

Cam: "That's lit! I'm finna tell em now.."

Jeremiah: "Great! Alright, bruh."

Cam: "Alright, Bruh."

He hung up the phone and called Spot.

Cam: "Spot..."

Spot: "Cam! What, is there somethin' wrong?"

Cam: "Put me on speaker..."

Spot: "Okay.."

Cam: "I gotta tell y'all somethin'."

Jax: "Okay. What?"

Cam: "I got signed to a record label called "HotLine Records.."

Spot: "That's good! I knew you could do it!...Wait, shouldn't you be happy?"

Cam: "OhI'm feelin' lit, it's just that this might be my last time seein' y'all."

Spot: "...What?"

Cam: "I'm finna be busy, startin' tomorrow. Jeremiah said I gotta call y'all and tell y'all."

Jax sniffles in the background.

Cam: "Don't cry, Jax...Real niggas don't cry, dude!"

Spot sniffled: "Aye bruh. Can we still call you?"

Cam's eyes started tearing up: "Yeah. If I don't answer, I might be busy."

Spot: "Alright manNow you can do anything you ever wanted in life. Good luck."

Cam: "Alright."

He hung the phone up and started crying. The next day came around, which was Monday. There was a knock on Cam's door so he opened it. It was his new manager. He was a big African dude.

Rufus: "Aye. I'm Rufus. I'll be your new manager. The party is in three hours. Umm, why aren't you dressed?"

Cam: "I don't have any clothes."

Rufus: "We're goin' shopping."

They got in a limo and drove to the most expensive pup store in Adventure Bay. They went inside.

Rufus: "So, whatcha gettin'?"

Cam: "Not much. I only have 1,000 dollars on me."

Rufus: "Really? I gotcha. I was supposed to give this to ya, anyway."

He gives Cam 5,000 dollars.

Cam: "Look at these bands!"

Rufus: "Now you have enough for everything in here. Choose what you like."

He nodded. Cam picked out a gold chain that said "F!re" with flames at the bottom of the lettering

Cam: "First, I gotta get that chain. You already know. All real niggas wear chains."

Cam picked out two pairs of shades. One was black and the other was white. He also picked out a Rolex and a few more chains.

Cam: "Don't dogs never wear clothes? Why do they sell pup clothing here at all?"

Rufus: "I mean, it's really for fashion. It just makes sense to show up lookin' clean, ya feel me?"

Cam: "I feel you."

Cam picked out a pair of distressed black skinny jeans. He then picked out a pair of camouflage joggers. He picked out a pair of Balmain distressed white skinny jeans. He picked out a pair of Adidas sweatpants. Lastly, he picked out a pair of distressed black shorts.

Rufus: "Time for the shirt section."

They went to the shirt section. Cam picked out 20 pairs of undershirts. He then picked out a black hoodie that said "F!re". He picked out a camouflage Bape hoodie. He picked out a white Gucci shirt. Lastly, he picked out a black Versace hoodie.

Rufus: "Now for the shoes."

They went to the shoes section. Cam picked out a pair of Jordan 4 "Royalty". He then picked out a pair of Jordan 4 "White Cement". He picked out a pair of Timberland 6 inch boots. He picked out a pair of black Nike slides. Lastly, he picked out a pair of Jordan 12 "OVO".

Rufus: "Aye bruh. If you keep doin' whatcha doin', you might get to make your own shoes. You done?"

Cam: "Yeah, G."

They went to the cash register.

Cashier: "And that'll be 3,027 dollars."

Cam: "Alright."

Cam gave her the money and Rufus got the bags. They left and got inside of the limo.

Cam: "Who's gonna be at the party?"

Rufus: "Well, we've got: Roofy, PAWS, A$AP 40, Chase, a lot of famous pups in this area."

Cam: "Okay."

Rufus: "You might wanna put on somethin'. We're gettin' prepared for the party."

Cam: "Nigga, we're still in the limo."

Rufus: "I won't look."

Cam put on his F!re chain, Rolex, white undershirt, F!re hoodie, Balmain distressed white skinny jeans, and Jordan 4 "Royalty".

Cam: "You can look now."

Rufus turned his head in Cam's direction.

Rufus: "Okay.."

Cam: "It's straight?"

Rufus: "It's straight."

Cam: "Man, I can't believe this is my life right now."

Rufus: "Check your social media."

Cam checked his Woofer (Twitter for pups) account, which had 29K followers. He checked his SnapBark (SnapChat for pups) account, which had 28K followers. The rest of his social media had 13K.

Rufus: "How does it feel?"

Cam: "This shit feels amazing."

Rufus: "Go ahead. Tell your fans somethin'."

Cam posted a picture of him in his outfit with Rufus with the title "Goin' to the celebrity party in Adventure Bay."

When they pulled up to the location, Cam stepped out.

Cam: "You comin'?"

Rufus: "Nah. I'm hangin' out with bae, today."

Cam: "Ooh, Okay."

As the limo drove off, Cam got a text from Cherry.

 **Text Conversation**

 _Cherry: "Why weren't you at Pup School today?"_

 _Cam: "The owner of the record label I signed to said it would be a waste of my time."_

 _Cherry: "Really?"_

 _Cam: "Nah he just said I would be busy doin', ya know, music stuff."_

 _Cherry: "Wyd right now?"_

 _Cam: "At a celebrity party."_

 _Cherry: "What?"_

 _Cam: "Ikr."_

 _Cherry: "Call me when you get a chance."_

 _Cam: "Okay bae."_

 _Cherry: "What?"_

 _Cam: "I swear it was autocorrect."_

 _Cherry: "Mmm hmm."_

 _Cam: "Fr it was autocorrect!"_

 _Cherry: "You still up for that 'meeting' at Mr. Porter's?"_

 _Cam: "Yea."_

 _Cherry: "Okay bye babe."_

 _Cam: "...Babe?..."_

 _Cherry: "Now that was autocorrect.."_

 **Text Conversation Ended**

 _Cam went inside the place and examined all of the celebrities that were present. One of them walked up to him. He was a German Shepherd and had on a fancy suit._

Unknown: "Hi. You're the upcoming rapper?"

Cam: "Aye wassup. You a fan?"

Unknown: "A little bit. Anyway, are you doin' anything later?"

Cam: "Well, no."

Unknown: "Maybe you could hang with us at the **Lookout**?"

Cam: "Sure...Wait, what?"

Chase: "My name is Chase. I'm on the PAW Patrol."

Cam: "Oh, you are? That's tight!"

Chase: "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

Cam: "To be honest, no..."

The two pups hung out at the party and had a good time with some other pups. When the party ended, Chase's limo pulled up.

Chase: "Cmon."

Cam: "Okay."

They got in the limo and headed to the Lookout. Cam wondered what the team would look like and how they would react to his appearance. He _is_ a rapper, so they would've probably went crazy.

Chase: "Here we are...The Lookout."

They got out of the limo and went up the elevator.

Chase: "Pups! I brought a guest!"

Cam stood in front of the pups. There were 4 other boy pups and 1 girl pup. Cam, remaining still at the moment, quickly eyed the girl pup.

Girl Pup: "A-Aren't you F!reArm?"

Cam: "Yeah, but you can call me Cam if you want."

Skye: "My name is Skye. I love you! Can I have your autograph?!"

Cam: "Anything for a fan...And a cutie like you."

Skye blushed, and Chase looked a little angry because of the action.

Cam: "Done."

Skye: "Can you take a picture with me?"

Cam: "Okay."

She snaps the picture.

Marshall: "Wow Skye. You really love him."

Skye: "Not like that, Marshall. I just love his song."

Cam: "Aye. Don't tell nobody, but my second song is gettin' released, tomorrow."

Skye: "Yippee!"

She barked and did a backflip.

Zuma: "I don't think I've heard your song, before."

Rubble: "It must've been good. He's already famous because of _**one**_ song."

Cam: "I know right? Everything happened so fast."

A boy appears to be walking to the crowd.

Boy: "Who is this, pups?"

Rocky: "That is F!reArm."

Ryder: "Oooh! I'm Ryder! How are you?"

Cam: "I'm good now."

Ryder: "It was nice to meet you. But the pups have to go to bed. Chase, I hope you had fun."

Chase: "Oh I did. Bye Cam."

Cam: "Alright. Bye Chase."

He went down the elevator and saw his manager.

Cam: "Uhh, how did you know I was here?"

Rufus: "I tracked your phone. Let's go."

He hopped in.

Cam: "So, I'm releasing a new song, tomorrow."

Rufus: "You already recorded one?"

Cam: "No. I'm recording as soon as you drop me off at my penthouse."

Rufus: "Okay."

Cam: "So, how was yo day?"

Rufus: "Lit.."

Cam: "Same here. I met this girl pup in the Lookout and she is fine to me. She is so pretty."

Rufus: "Since there's only one girl pup that lives near the Lookout, I assume you're talkin' 'bout Skye."

Cam: "Yeah. I forgot to get her number, tho."

Rufus: "You know where she lives. You can always go back."

Cam: "I don't gotta car."

Rufus: "Who says?"

Cam: "Uhh...Me...I don't gotta car."

Rufus: "Bruh, you finna be surprised at what Jeremiah left you."

Cam wondered what he was talking about. As they pulled up near the penthouse, Cam's mouth flew open wide.

Cam: "YOU GOT ME A RED LAMBORGHINI!! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN' ON?!!!"

Rufus: "Jeremiah says it's a welcome gift."

Cam: "Wow...He got me a fuckin' Lambo...Do you know how amazing this is?"

Rufus: "Here."

He gives Cam the car keys.

Cam: "I'm sleep, cuh. Are you for real? It's mine?"

Rufus: "Yeah."

Cam: "Bruh...Okay, I'mma see ya."

Rufus: "Alright."

Cam went inside of the penthouse and started recording.

 **With the PAW Patrol...**

Zuma and Chase had a conversation.

Chase: "Did you see the way Skye was looking at him?"

Zuma: "Chill dude. She just wanted his autogwaph."

Chase: "No. She looked at him in a way she never looks at me."

Zuma: "Cam is a populaw wappew. Of course she was gonna look at him like that. Because he's famous."

Chase: "I'm famous!"

Zuma: "Yeah but Skye sees you evewyday. She's nevew seen him befowe so she just wanted to get his autogwaph. She doesn't like him, Chase."

Chase: "I hope you're right. I don't want him going out with Skye."

Zuma: "Dude, you'we making a big deal about nothing!"

Chase: "I'm _really_ not. I knew what was going on in Cam's mind: He just wants to have sex with her."

Zuma: "You weally got pwoblems, dude."

Chase: "Why did I invite him over? He didn't even know us! I should've just left it at that!"

Zuma: "I'm going to bed. You need to chill out."

Chase: "...Okay..."

The pups went to sleep.

 **Author Note: I know that this chapter was mostly about Cam becoming a rapper...My bad..(I apologize for that). The next chapter will feature the PAW Patrol pups a lot more. I promise. Actually, you can tell me how you want the next chapter to go or what should happen? Also, you can send me your OC with your lyrics so Cam can do a song with them. PM me or leave it in the reviews. I'll go one by one so if you wanna be in, that's all you have to do. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. ;)**


	2. 2: Beef

**Thank you for the support, guys (And girls). Starting chapter 3, I'll be taking OCs, so start sending them. The rest will be explained in the Author Note. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. ;)**

It was a new day. Everybody was living their life, and just keeping things daily.

 **At the Lookout...**

Chase woke all of the pups up.

Chase: "Wake up, pups! Come and get your pup food before Rubble does!"

After hearing this, the pups got up and hurried to their food.

Zuma: "You calmed down, Chase?"

Chase: "...No..."

Zuma: "Chase.."

Chase: "He needs to back off of my future girl! I will beat him up if he _even_ touches her!"

Rocky: "Touches who? Who are you two talking about?"

Cam: "Shut up, Rocky!"

Rocky shook in fear as he resumed eating.

Zuma: "Stop acting like this, Chase! You'we so jealous ovew nothing!"

Chase: "Oh really?! You saw what she did! She blushed!!"

Skye got concerned and joined the conversation.

Skye: "Who blushed?"

Chase lowered his voice when he talked to Skye. He didn't want her to feel like she was being threatened.

Chase: "Well, you did."

Skye: "It was just a blush. So what?"

Chase: "That blush meant something."

Skye: "No, it didn't. I was just excited to see F!reArm, that's all."

Chase: "...Oh..."

Zuma: "See?! I TOLD YOU, CHASE!!"

Chase: "Alright, alright. I...need to go lay down for a bit..."

As Chase walked away, Skye looked at Zuma and winked.

Zuma: "What was that fow?"

Skye: "I just lied to Chase. There's a _big_ reason why I blushed."

Zuma: "...Oh..."

 **At the penthouse...**

Cam has just finished recording his new song and posted it to HoundCloud and the rest of his social media. Soon after that happened, Rufus came running in.

Cam: "What's goin' on, nigga?"

Rufus: "You ain't see the video?"

Cam: "What video?"

Rufus: "Spotty News (Pup version of Complex News) just released a video about you."

Cam: "Oh that's lit!"

Rufus: "And it's not good."

Cam: "...Huh?..."

Rufus: "I'll pull it up on my phone for ya."

 **The video...**

Tech: "Hi! I'm Tech, and welcome back to Spotty News. If you're new, make sure to click the subscribe button. Now on with the story. We all pretty much know Cam, aka F!reArm, right? Two days ago, he signed to HotLine Records and went to his first celebrity party. It also hasn't taken him long to get called out by another pup rapper...Yeah...Earlier this morning, a pup rapper by the name "A$AP 40" called out F!reArm, saying he "Can't rap". He even proceeds to saying "F*ck F!reArm". Here's the clip.

 **The clip of A$AP 40...**

A$AP 40: "Man, FUCK F!reArm! That nigga lame! He a fuckin' pussy! He can't even rap! That nigga suck!"

Goon: "Yeah. North side."

A$AP 40: "Gang, gang. Ya feel me? Bruh, fuck F!reArm!"

 **The clip ended...**

Tech: "Yeah, that was dirty. We're still waiting for F!reArm's response, so we'll update you on that. This was Spotty News, and we are out."

 **The video ended...**

Cam had a salty look on his face.

Cam: "What the FUCK!! Who is this nigga?!"

Rufus: "A$AP 40. He lives in the north side of Adventure Bay."

Cam: "North?! I'm finna beat that pussy nigga ass. I'm not lettin' a bitch from the _NORTH_ call me out like that!"

Rufus: "You better fire back at that bitch."

Cam: "You right, my guy. I'm finna fire back at his dumb ass!"

 **Zuma and Skye...**

Zuma: "So, why did you blush?"

Skye: "Cmon. He called me a cutie. How am I not supposed to blush after that?"

Zuma: "Weally? Awe you suwe?"

Skye: "Yes."

Zuma: "No, you'we lying. I can see it. You blushed because you-"

Skye: "Don't you dare say it!"

Zuma: "You like him, don't you? Don't you, Skye?"

Skye blushed a little.

Skye: "No! I don't like him!"

Zuma: "You'we blushing wight now!"

Skye: "Just don't tell Chase..."

Zuma: "I'll keep it a secwet."

Rubble came from behind Zuma.

Rubble: "Keep what a secret?"

Zuma: "Nothing, Wubble."

Skye: "It's nothing."

Rubble: "...Okay..."

As Rubble walked away, the two pups resumed their conversation.

Skye: "Alright. I like him, but just a little. Make sure this stays a secret."

Zuma: "Okay. I won't tell."

Skye: "Good."

 **At the penthouse...**

Cam starts recording himself with his phone.

Cam: "Aye A$AP 40, FUCK YOU!!! You the real pussy, motherfucka! Nigga said I can't rap?! Bitch I only made _one_ song and look at me now!"

Rufus: "Preach! That nigga a phony!"

Cam: "Look at me now! Exactly! Don't run up on me, ugly ass nigga!...And you from the north side?!...I'll put you on the ground, fuck nigga! Say sum else!"

Cam cut the video and uploaded it to social media. He tagged A$AP 40 in the post.

Cam: "Bet he'll shut up, now."

Rufus: "You ready for your meeting with Roofy?"

Cam: "I have a meeting?"

Rufus: "Yeah. You're a full-time rapper, now. You're gonna be busy a lot."

Cam's phone starts to get notifications about his latest song "Wild".

Cam: "I'm gettin' mo' followers. Somethin' good is actually happenin', today."

Rufus: "Aye, he ain't gon' say nothin'."

Cam: "Better hope he don't. I _will_ beat that nigga ass!"

Rufus: "Chill. Let's just go meet with Roofy."

They left and got in a limo.

 **At the Lookout...**

Ryder called for all of the pups to line up.

Ryder: "Okay, tomorrow is an important day. Can you guess what it is?"

Rocky: "Earth Day?"

Ryder: "Nope."

Marshall: "National Hugging Day?"

Ryder: "Nah."

Chase: "It's Chase's Day.."

Ryder: "Really? No, it's my birthday."

The pups gasped.

Rubble: "It is? I don't know what to get you, Ryder."

Ryder: "Just get me anything. I'll appreciate it."

The pups went outside, discussing what to get Ryder.

Marshall: "I'm getting Ryder a pair of new shoes."

Rocky: I'm making him a dream catcher."

Rubble: "I don't know, yet."

Chase: "I'm getting him a pair of white socks."

Skye: I'm giving him a nice birthday card."

Rubble: "Hey Skye, can you put my name on the card with you?"

Skye giggled.

Skye: "Sure, Rubble."

Zuma: "I'm gonna get him something _vewy_ special. How about an autogwaph?"

Marshall: "From who?"

Zuma: "Uhhh, how about F!weAwm?"

Skye: "Yippee! Yes, please!"

Zuma: "Welax. The autogwaph isn't for you, Skye. You alweady have one."

Skye: "I know. I just wanna see him, again."

Chase sighed.

Chase: "Here we go, again..."

Skye: "Oops. Sorry."

Zuma: "You have F!weAwm's numbew. Wight, Chase?"

Chase: "No."

Zuma: "Dawn! I'm gonna have to look fow him."

Rocky went to his pup house.

Rocky: "I'm gonna make Ryder's dream catcher. See you guys later."

The rest of the pups went out to get their items.

Zuma: "Shouldn't you be getting the cawd, Skye?"

Skye: "I have a lot of birthday cards in my pup house. I wanna help you find F!reArm."

Zuma: "Okay Skye. Let's go."

Skye: "YAY!"

They headed to the town.

 **At the meeting...**

Roofy was sitting in a chair. Cam joined him, shortly.

Roofy: "Aye, dog."

Cam: "Aye, bruh. You saw A$AP 40's shit?"

Roofy: "Naw. What he do?"

Cam: "He gon' call _me_ out. I blasted back at that bitch."

Roofy: "Damn! Show me!"

Cam showed him the video.

Roofy: "You really said all that?"

Cam: "Yeah nigga."

Roofy: "Daaaaamn!"

Roofy's manager came in.

Roofy's manager: "We need you at the Hi-T Coliseum."

Roofy: "Uh, okay. Take my number. We can talk, sometime."

Cam: "Cool."

They exchanged numbers. Roofy left, so Rufus took Cam home.

Cam: "Let's see..."

Suddenly, he got a notification about getting tagged in a post...from A$AP 40...

Cam: "Fuck..."

He clicked on the video.

 **The video...**

A$AP 40: "Nigga, you don't scare me! You gon' put me on the ground? We can meet up and I swear I'll beat yo ass!"

Goon: "Don't play with A$AP, nigga."

A$AP 40: "Yeah nigga! Don't play with me!"

 **The video ended...**

Cam: "Oh, this is not over."

He started recording himself.

Cam: "Nigga, what's up then?! Meet me near the Adventure Bay Radio Station, bitch! Yo north side head ass! You finna get beat the fuck up!"

He cut the video and uploaded it to all of his social media, tagging A$AP 40 in everything. Cam decided to go outside and wait for him to show up.

 **Zuma and Skye...**

Skye: "Where could he be?"

Zuma: "Uhh, you follow him on all of his social media, wight?"

Skye: "Yes."

Zuma: "Check it out fow a second."

Skye pulled out her phone and went to Cam's account.

Zuma: "We can use it to figuwe out whewe he is."

Skye: "Look, he has a new video out!"

They watched the video.

Zuma: "Uh-oh, looks like he's beefing with A$AP 40."

Skye: "He will beat A$AP 40's butt!"

Zuma: "Will you stop acting like his #1 fan fow a second?"

Skye: "Okay, okay..."

Zuma: "But now we know whewe to find him...Outside the Adventuwe Bay Wadio Station!"

The pups cheered.

Skye: "Let's go!"

They headed for the radio station.

 **Outside the Radio Station...**

A whole group of people crowded around Cam, waiting for A$AP 40 to show up. Skye and Zuma squeezed through the group of people to get to the front.

Zuma: "I don't think _now_ is a good time."

Skye: "Okay. We'll wait until after the fight."

Shortly after, A$AP 40 showed up. Everybody let him squeeze through.

A$AP 40: "Y'all recording? I'm finna beat his ass!"

Cam: "Nigga! Cmon then! You swear you finna win!"

A$AP 40: "I am!"

Cam: "On my life you not! You don't know how fast I'm finna jaw you!"

And just like that, the fight was on. At this point, everyone had their phones out. The pups got closer. A$AP 40 threw the first punch. He hit Cam in the face. Cam struck his cheek, causing him to back up. He stepped forward, punching and punching. A$AP 40 dodged one blow and struck him in the stomach. Cam wasn't taking that. He pushed him away and jawwed him, knocking him out.

Cam: "Bitch nigga! Talk mo' shit and see what happen!"

The crowd just went crazy. They started cheering him on saying "OHHHH!!!". They jumped around the place yelling "WORLDSTAR!".

Skye: "Told you."

Zuma: "Okay, gweat. Now can we ask him and get this over with."

Skye: "Okay, Zuma. Why do you have to be so rushy?"

They caught up to Cam.

Zuma: "Hey."

Cam: "Aye, do-"

He then realized something. The two looked familiar to him.

Cam: "Hey! You're the two from that Lookout thing!"

Zuma: "Yeah. You'we wight."

Skye: "Anyway, our owner, Ryder's birthday is tomorrow."

Cam: "Okay. Keep going."

Zuma: "We just want youw autogwaph. It would make a good pwesent."

Cam: "Okay. Where do I sign?"

Zuma jumped in shock. It was like he forgot something.

Zuma: "I fowgot the pen and papew..."

Skye: "ZUMA!!!!"

Cam: "It's alright, G. Let's just go get it."

Zuma: "Weally? You'd come back to the Lookout and sign it?"

Cam: "I mean, yeah."

Skye: "Yes! He's coming back to the Lookout with us!"

Zuma looked at her, annoyed.

Zuma: "Fow someone that's twying to keep it a secwet, you suwe have a way of doing it."

Cam: "What secret?"

Skye: "ZUMA!!!!"

Zuma: "Will you stop yelling at me? Jeez..."

Cam: "Woah, I just wanna know what the secret is?"

Skye and Zuma looked at each other.

Zuma: "We'll tell you when you come to the Lookout with us."

Cam: "Okay."

 **At the Lookout...**

They have arrived at the Lookout.

Cam: "Well, let me just sign the paper and get it over with."

Zuma went to get his paper and pencil. He came back with it. Cam signed it.

Cam: "Done. So, what's the secret?"

Skye came up with a lie.

Skye: "Uh, I'm your #1 fan?"

Cam: "Oh, now that's not a secret. That's kinda clear to see. What's the real secret?"

Skye: "Uhhhhhh-"

Zuma: "She can't tell you. It's a sewious situation."

Cam: "Oh. Okay G. I'll just go now."

Zuma: "Okay."

Skye: "DON'T LEAVE, F!REARM!!!"

Cam: "Woah, you okay?"

Skye: "Oh I'm fine, now. Sorry."

Cam: "It's okay. Umm, see ya."

Skye: "See ya."

Cam walked off as Skye stared.

Skye: "He's so cute..."

Cam heard this and blushed slightly, but kept walking.

Zuma: "And _youw_ welcome."

Skye: "For what?"

Zuma: "I saved you fwom telling him the twuth."

Skye sighed: "Thanks Zuma."

The rest of the PAW Patrol arrived.

Chase: "We're back. I just saw that...pup coming from here. What did he do to Skye?"

Skye: "He did nothing."

Chase: "Good. I _will_ knock him out if he touches you."

Skye: "I don't know about that, Chase."

Chase: "Hm?"

Zuma: "He got into a fight, today. He knocked the mess out of A$AP 40. You'we following him social media, wight?"

Chase: "No. I don't like him."

Zuma: "Oh, that's why you didn't see it."

Skye: "But guess what we got: The autograph!"

Chase: "Good for you two."

Skye: "Chase, what's wrong?"

Chase: "Nothing."

Skye: "Chase, don't lie to me. What's...wrong?..."

Chase: "Don't worry about it. Just...tell me if he does anything to you, okay?"

Skye: "Okay."

Chase: "Alright."

Skye went to get her card so that she could sign it.

Skye: "You still wanna sign, Rubble?"

Rubble: "Nah. Marshall helped me out. I'm giving him a watch."

Skye: "Oh, that's good."

 **At the penthouse...**

Cam reacted to the latest Spotty News video.

Tech: "Hello. It's Tech once again on Spotty News. If you're new, subscribe and leave a nice comment. Now let's wrap this story up. Earlier today, F!reArm and A$AP 40 settled their ways in front of the Adventure Bay Radio Station. F!reArm did exactly what he was threatening to do: Knock him out. Here's the trending clip, now."

The fight clip starts to play. It shows the part where Cam knocks out A$AP 40.

Tech: "Pretty embarrassing. And he called _him_ out and got knocked out. Tsk, tsk, tsk. I don't even feel bad for him. This was Spotty News, and we are out."

Cam: "Bet that'll tell em not to mess with me."

He got a call from Cherry.

Cam: "Hello, cutie?"

Cherry: "WHAT DID YOU DO?!!"

Cam got confused.

Cam: "Huh? What?"

Cherry: "You beat up my cousin?!! Why?!!"

Cam: "O-Oh that was your cousin? Sorry..."

Cherry: "You didn't even have to fight him!"

Cam: "Well, he called me out and I just...got mad..."

Cherry: "I don't wanna see you ever again! You hear me?!"

Cam: "But it isn't my fault!"

Cherry: "Shut up! I don't go out with pups that hurt a member of my family!"

Cam: "I'm sorry bae! I didn't know you two were related!"

Cherry: "Don't call me bae!!! We don't even go out!"

Cam: "I know, but will you forgive me?"

Cherry: "NO!!"

She hung up in his face. Cam was devastated because he didn't have any other girl pup he could talk to. But he did have _one_ in mind.

Cam: "I'll drive to the Lookout tomorrow, then."

It was pretty late, so he just went to sleep.

 **Author Note: And there's chapter 2 (I'll update Pup Paradise soon). I also said that I would accept your OCs (And their rap names) and lyrics to do a song with Cam, so you can go ahead and send those, but I only accept them via PM. But also, what should happen in chapter 3? If you have an idea, you can PM me (If your idea is _really_ good, Your OC will be invited to come on stage in one of Cam's concerts). Have a great day. ;)**


	3. 3: Your Number

The next day, Cam woke up and got out of his bed ready to visit the pups at the Lookout. He gets a call from Spot.

Cam: "Aye. What's good, man."

Spot: "ME AND JAX FINNA BE COMEDIANS!!"

Cam: "Word? Y'all gettin' famous already?"

Spot: "Nigga you blew up in _one_ day. This shit feel good! What's this feeling called?"

Cam: "It's called success nigga. Ain't it fresh?"

Spot: "It's lit! Jax, take the phone."

Jax: "Yo what up my nigga."

Cam: "Where ya been my guy.."

Jax: "Makin' people laugh. You?"

Cam: "Uhh, writin' lyrics. I was on my way to the Lookout when-"

Jax: "You hang out with the PAW Patrol already? When did this happen?"

Cam: "It ain't been a minute but I'm really tryna get this pup number. On god."

Jax: "Who?"

Cam: "I think her name is Skye."

Jax: "For real?"

Cam: "Yeah."

Jax: "Nigga you sound thirsty as fuck. You got that one pup number from the cafeteria so what's wrong with her?"

Cam: "Naw, she went off on me cause I beat up her cousin, which I didn't know was..her..cousin."

Jax: "Bruh you really slidin' in Skye's DMs like that?"

Cam: "Nigga I can pull her right now. She like my biggest fan so she won't say no."

Jax: "Good luck to you on that."

Cam: "Enough talk about relationship shit. Where y'all at?"

Jax: "In a limo."

Cam: "To where?"

Jax: "I ain't gotta clue to be honest. Spot, where we goin'?."

Spot: "We goin' to the club."

Cam: "Oh, is that real talk?."

Jax: "I guess so, nigga."

Cam: "Well damn. Y'all have fun, then."

Jax: "Alright, cool."

Cam: "Aye congratulations, though. NorthSide, we out here. Ya feel me?"

Jax: "Yeah. Northern A.B. We the best!"

Cam: "Yeah foh. But I'ma talk to you later. I'm finna go to the Lookout."

Jax: "Alright, G."

As Cam hung up the phone, he thought: "My niggas made it. Now I don't feel like I'm the only one."

Cam hopped in his Lamborghini and drove to the Lookout.

 **At the Lookout...**

Chase, Rocky and Marshall were off on a mission. The rest of the pups were playing tag.

Zuma: "You'we it!"

Zuma has tagged Rubble.

Rubble: "I'm gonna get ya!"

All of a sudden, his stomach started to grumble.

Rubble: "Right after a quick snack."

The pups giggled at Rubble's comment. Shortly after, Cam pulled up 15 feet away. The pups stared at him. He got out of his car and walked up to them.

Zuma: "Mowning. Want some of my pup food? I'm not hungwy."

Cam: "Naw, you keep it."

Rubble: "I'll take it!"

Zuma: "Of couwse _you_ would.."

Rubble: "Is that a yes orrrrr-"

Zuma: "Take it Wubble."

Rubble: "YESSS!!"

Skye: "What do you need F!reArm?"

Cam: "Umm, I'm lookin' for somethin'."

Skye: "What?"

Cam: "Your number."

Skye's face turned red so quick that it made Cam blush as well.

Skye: "You want _my_ number?"

Cam: "Yeah. I think that we could hook up so-"

He quickly covered his mouth and blushed harder.

Skye: "You wanna hook up with me? BEST DAY EVER!"

Cam: "Oh really? It's that easy?"

Skye: "Yeah but you might have to get pass Chase."

Cam: "Fuck Chase. Just gimme your number. He won't do anything 'bout it."

Chase: "Anything about what?"

Cam sighed. The pups had came back from their mission.

Cam: "This nigga.."

Chase: "What are you doing next to her?!"

Skye: "He was just asking for my number, Chase."

Chase: "For your number? Ooh you're gonna get it."

Cam: "I doubt it. Besides, you have other things to worry 'bout."

Chase: "Hmm?"

Cam: "Nigga, it's Ryder's birthday ain't it?"

All: "Oooooooh!"

The pups grabbed their gifts and went towards the entrance of the Lookout. Skye stopped next to Cam and gave him her number. Cam gave her his number.

Skye: "I don't think Chase would be happy about this, but you can call me sometime."

Cam: "I definitely will."

Skye: "Bye F!reArm."

Cam: "You can call me Cam."

Skye: "Ok. Bye Cam."

Cam: "Bye Skye."

As Cam rode off, he heard Skye yell: "I GOT HIS NUMBER! BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!"

This made Cam chuckle. He decided to call Spot.

Spot: "Aye foh."

Cam: "Foh I just got her number. I told you I'm slick wid it."

Spot: "Is that real talk?"

Cam: "Yeah. No joke."

Spot: "You finna smash?"

Cam: "You already know bro! But I gotta get pass 'I'm so tough' first."

Spot: "Chase. That salty nigga?"

Cam: "Yep. I'ma knock him out if he keep playin' with me. Watch."

Spot: "I heard he takes Pup-Fu lessons."

Cam: "Well nigga I take Karate. Fuck you mean?"

Spot: "Alright bro. Anyway tho, you gon' get Skye's number and call me to rub it in my face?"

Cam: " _No_...Yes."

Spot: "Damn. That's fucked up."

Cam: "I didn't slide in her DMs. She just gave it to me and I gave mine to her. Told you."

Spot: "You got Everest's number?"

Cam: "Who is Everest?"

Spot: "Damn. You lost..."

Cam: "Nigga if I don't know who it is, I don't know who it is."

Spot: "She works for the PAW Patrol."

Cam: "I don't see her at the Lookout.

Spot: "That's not where she live."

Cam got another call.

Cam: "I'm gettin' another call. I'll talk to you later."

Spot: "Alright, foh."

Cam: "Alright, G."

The call was from Jeremiah.

Cam: "Aye."

Jeremiah: "Bro you got some visitors here at the studio. They're here for a collab?"

Cam: "Word? I'll be there in a second."

Jeremiah: "Alright, cool."

Cam: "Alright."

Cam pulls up to the studio to meet his collaborators. Cat (The Teacher) and Sydney (The Diva).

Cam: "Real shit, though. Y'all ready?"

Cat: "You know me, foh. I been ready."

Sydney: "Yeah. My money waitin' on me."

Cam: "I wrote a chorus and a verse on my way here so let's do this shit."

The three pups started recording their rap song.

Your Number - F!reArm ft. The Teacher and The Diva

[Chorus] F!reArm

Saw a cutie walkin'

Had to holla at her

She say that she want me

I just wanna feel her tongue, yah

Dropped my top like woah yah

Gave me top like oh yah

She say what you want from me

I just say "Your Number" X2

[Verse 1] F!reArm

Lamborghini roarin'

Later might be tourin'

Bout to get it goin'

F!reArm be soarin'

Wanna fuck her so bad

But I gotta hold up

It's gon' be a minute 'fore I get it all sewed up

I stay in the kitchen, I'm whippin' the bricks and I'm flickin' my wrist, stackin' up to the ceiling

Beatin' the pots, now I'm callin' the shots and I'm stayin' religious, yeah God know I'm spittin'

Contraband drugs, they mixed with the powder, I'm eatin' that pussy, that shit tastin' sour

Gettin' mo bucks, now I got too much power, yo bitch gettin' fucked, she gon' suck every hour

She wanna taste me, eat me like candy

Gettin' her number, call her my baby

She callin' me back cause I gave her good dick

Now I know that he wasn't fuckin' her shit

I used to think that she want me for the pics

Run from the cops, we don't hang with the snitches

I whip it out and she started to lick

Run to the money, it's all that I'm wishin' for

[Chorus] F!reArm

Saw a cutie walkin'

Had to holla at her

She say that she want me

I just wanna feel her tongue, yah

Dropped my top like woah yah

Gave me top like oh yah

She say what you want from me

I just say "Your Number" X2

[Verse 2] The Teacher

I just want her number

I just wanna fuck her

Her man got the rabies

She call me her savior

Gettin' too much paper

Homeboy, you don't save up

Rockin' the Bape like a cape, yah

She gave me brain all day, yah

I text her in the mornin', then I ask her where she stay, yah

On god bitches crazy, I've been swimmin' in them lately

Gotta text at 10 A.M., she said "I want more, daddy."

I came through the door, I saw yo bitch and fucked her gladly

Told my low girl that she really can't have me

Cum in her face, they call me the new savage

If yo girl innocent, I'ma teach her to suck

Tell her to go up and down on that junk

100 round on me, like I give a fuck?

Talk to my foreign like it is Metah (Mater)

She in my pants and under the covers

She need Plan B cause she drunk all my cum

[Chorus] F!reArm

Saw a cutie walkin'

Had to holla at her

She say that she want me

I just wanna feel her tongue, yah

Dropped my top like woah yah

Gave me top like oh yah

She say what you want from me

I just say "Your Number" X2

[Verse 3] The Diva

It's The Diva in the building

Gotta stack, it reach the ceiling

Pussy nigga, you can't fit in

If you don't got money, then you'd

Better go and try to get it

My whole crew, yeah we be with it

Fucked one time and then I dipped

And now he all up in his feelings

If you don't gang bang, you can't hang

If you got little change, you'll get shamed

If you got fake chains, then you ain't

Up in our crew cause you that lame

He called me up like let's do it, bae

I told him that it was a one time thing

Now he salty cause I turned it down

But I'm happy, I don't gotta frown

No, I make money so I'm feelin' proud

Bout the things that I do

Rap, it gets me now

Said he'll fuck me so hard that I'll spill it out

Nigga pulled up with a lil meat, F!re, tell em now!

[Chorus] F!reArm

Saw a cutie walkin'

Had to holla at her

She say that she want me

I just wanna feel her tongue, yah

Dropped my top like woah yah

Gave me top like oh yah

She say what you want from me

I just say "Your Number" X2

 **End of song...**

After the pups recorded their song, they quickly exchanged phone numbers.

Cat: "Where ya goin' after this?"

Cam: "Just gonna stop by the Lookout, again. I forgot to tell Ryder 'Happy Birth-"

Sydney: "You're goin' where?! Can I come with you?!"

Cam: "Woah, chill. Why are you so hype right now?"

Cat: "Because her sister, Skye, is there."

Sydney: "It's been 6 months since I've seen her. I was on tour and that was kinda stressful."

Cam: "Okay, I'll take you to go see her. I'll bring her back, y'all."

Cat: "Alright."

They left out and drove off. Cam blasted the song in his speakers. When his part came on, Sydney paused it and skipped to her verse.

Cam chuckled: "So it's like that, now?..."

Sydney: "Yeah nigga."

Cam: "You ain't gon' give a nigga a chance?"

Sydney: "You know my verse is better."

Cam: "We ain't gon' speak on that."

Sydney: "Yeah, cause you know it's true."

Cam said with sarcasm: "Okay, you won that argument, but you wanna know sum?"

Sydney: "What?"

Cam: "I might be hookin' up with your sister soon."

Sydney: "You lyin'."

Cam: "I'm lyin'? I got her number and I _wasn't_ in her DMs, either."

Sydney: " _You_ wanna know sum? She doesn't know what **_Sex_** is."

Cam: "Hmm?"

Sydney: "She doesn't understand oral or anal. Our parents were always fightin' or doin' illegal shit so she never learned about sex from them. She _is_ still pretty wrong, so I wouldn't tell her, either."

Cam: "Uhh, I can tell her, right?"

Sydney: "How old are you?"

Cam: "I look at least 6 months older than her."

Sydney: "Go ahead and tell her, then."

Cam: "Huh? Not now, but you know..."

Sydney knew what Cam was thinking about.

Sydney: "Never gonna happen..."

Cam said, sarcastically: "Keep sayin' that. Watch. It's _gonna_ happen."

Sydney: "I will."

Cam: "You don't even know if she _would_ do it or not."

Sydney: "Oh really? I know my sister. She wouldn't put that in her mouth for **4 million dollars**."

Cam: "Who said? She's my biggest fan. She's gonna do it, anyway. All I gotta do is explain it to her and ask. She'll say yes. Just like when I asked for her number."

Sydney: "Okay. If you say so."

They were near the Lookout and parked next to the pup houses. All of the pups came out to see what was going on. When Sydney saw Skye, she hopped out of the car and gave her sister a big hug.

Skye: "Where were you?"

Sydney: "I was on tour. I came down to collab with The Teacher and F!reArm."

Skye: "IF HE'S IN THE SONG, I WANNA HEAR IT!"

Sydney: "Okay, chill Skye."

As Sydney restarted the song in the car, Cam whispered in her ear.

Cam: "Told ya. She's my biggest fan."

Sydney rolled her eyes, but she knew it was true. As the song played, Skye wondered: "Who's number would he be referring to? I'm the only one that gave him my number, right?"

Then she thought of something else. Skye thought: "Wait a minute. Did he? No way.."

Skye: "CAM WROTE A SONG ABOUT ME?!! _NOW_ THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!"

All: "Hmm?"

Skye: "I gave Cam my number so this song must be about me!"

Sydney: "Cam?"

Cam: "Uhh. I just...thought of random things in the car. The word 'Number' randomly popped into my head so-"

Skye: "Is the song about me or not?"

Cam: "...I mean, yeah, If you want it to be..."

Skye: "YES!!"

She gave Cam a big hug. Chase wasn't happy about this, but he said nothing.

Skye: "This is my _new_ favorite song! It's about me!"

After a while, she noticed her sister again.

Skye: "Thank you for coming to visit me, sister."

Sydney: "You're welcome. I'll see ya later."

Skye: "Ok."

Skye ran to her pup house.

Cam: "So, where's Ryder? I need to tell him 'Happy Birthday'."

Rubble: "He's out with Katie."

Cam: "Oh well, then."

Cam and Sydney got back into the car and drove off.

Sydney: "She likes the song? The only thing we talk about in it is **sex**."

Cam: "Sydney. She likes it because it's about her."

Sydney: "But she doesn't really know what the song is about. It's just sex line after sex line."

Cam: "Well, just don't worry 'bout it. I'll tell her sooner or later."

When they arrived at the studio, Sydney hopped out.

Cam: "Aye, but it was tight collabin' with y'all."

Sydney: "Yeah, you too."

Cam: "Alright. I'ma holla at y'all."

Sydney: "What?! Don't do that!"

Cam chuckled: "No, not from the song, girl. I mean I'll talk to y'all later."

Sydney: "Oh, okay. Alright, bye."

Cam: "Bye."

Cam drove off and went to his penthouse.

 **At the Lookout...**

Skye had started listening to the verses of the song but couldn't understand them because they mostly talked about sexual intercourse. She really paid attention to the chorus. That was the main part she liked about the song.

 **Author Note: What did you think? I'll use the next OC in chapter 5, so if you sent one, get ready for that. Also, what should happen next? (I know I say this a lot, but I really have writer's block at this point). Anyway, see you later. ;)**


	4. 4: Trouble

**At the Lookout...**

The pups woke up at the same time.

Rubble yawned: "Hey? Where's the breakfast?"

Rocky: "I think we overslept."

Chase: "The Lookout looks empty. Did Ryder ever come back?"

The pups shrugged their shoulders.

Marshall: "Let's play Tag until he does."

The pups agreed and ran around the open area.

 **At the Penthouse...**

Cam and Cat sat down on the couch going live on social media.

Cam: "Aye fans. I just wanna let y'all know that I'm thankful for the appreciation y'all gave me for the last 5 days."

Cat: "Me too. You always gotta support the come-ups, so I'm really happy to be where I'm at today."

Cam got a few hate comments in the live chat but chose to ignore them.

Cam: "Might be tourin' soon so y'all look out for that."

Cat: "Aye, got my boy F!reArm in the back chillin'."

Cam turned around to look at Cat's live.

Cam: "NORTHSIDE!! Wassup Cat's fans. Y'all keep supportin' my homeboy. He doin' it out here, makin' it better than his haters."

He turned back to his live.

Cam: "Aye but that's all I wanted to say to y'all. I love y'all and remember this: I Have Everything."

Cam turned off his live and got off of the couch.

Cat: "Where you finna go?"

Cam: "Lookout. You comin?"

Cat: "Do I have to?"

Cam: "Nah."

Cat: "I'ma stay here, dude"

Cam headed to the door.

Cam: "Aye bruh. _Don't eat my shit_."

The two laughed.

Cat: "Alright nigga. I ain't gon' eat nothin'."

Cam: "Alright dude."

Cam left the penthouse.

 **At the Lookout...**

The pups were still playing their game of Tag. Zuma was finally tagged by Rubble.

Zuma: "Weady of not, hewe I come!"

Then he saw Cam pull up. None of the other pups noticed, but Zuma stared right at the foreign car. Cam was about to park, but Zuma made a paw signal for him to park behind the Lookout. Zuma looked back at the pups.

Zuma: "I'm gonna do something fow a second. I'll be back."

He went to the back of the Lookout to meet up with Cam. Cam got out of his car unsure of what was going on. Zuma just stared at him.

Cam: "...What..."

Zuma: "Dude, you'we causing pwoblems."

Cam raised an eyebrow.

Cam: "Huh?"

Zuma: "Evewytime you'we around, Chase acts diffewent."

Cam: "So? I never did anything to him."

Zuma: "He doesn't like you awound...hew..."

Cam: "I don't care."

Zuma: "Twust me, you don't wanna know Chase's dawk side."

Cam: "He doesn't wanna know _mine_."

Zuma: "Okay. Just letting you know. Just...don't get close..."

Cam sighed: "I mean, if he has a problem with me just tryna talk to a fan, then we can solve it, tho."

Zuma: "Chill out. You just don't know how Chase could be."

Cam: "Sholl don't! That nigga better stop cockblockin'! I'll tell ya that!"

Zuma: "Woah...Let's just pwetend we nevew had this convewsation..."

The two walked from behind the Lookout. They caught the playing pups' eyes.

Zuma: "Uhh..."

Cam: "Sup."

Chase: "Don't say 'Sup' to me."

Cam: "Nigga, I wasn't talkin' to yo dumb ass."

Chase: "What?"

Cam mimicked: " _What_? Nigga, shut up."

He faced towards the other pups. Chase got closer to him.

Rocky: "Chase NO!"

Chase had the angriest expression on his face. He really didn't like him. Cam turned back to Chase, confused.

Cam: "Huh?"

When he did that, he was stuck across the face. Chase used his claws to severely scratch his right cheek. Cam held his cheek and mysteriously looked down. The rest of the PAW Patrol started to become worried and told Cam to let it go and pretend it never happened. Cam didn't listen, he was still looking down with a slightly devilish look.

Marshall: "CHASE WHY!!!"

Rubble: "F!reArm, just don't worry about it. He didn't mean to do it."

Blood began to appear from under Cam's paw.

Cam whispered: "...Nigga you're finna die..."

Cam leaped at him like some kind of ninja and slashed his face over and over again. The pups tried to get him off but they didn't have the strength. Not even if their strength was put together. Luckily after the fourth slash, Ryder was outside at the moment.

Ryder: "I heard a scream! What's going on?!"

Skye: "Cam is killing Chase!"

Ryder quickly bent down and pulled Cam off of him. Chase held his whole face. Cam tried to jaw him but he wasn't close enough.

Cam: "YOU BITCH! DO YOU EVEN KNOW MY LIFE?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH?! NO NIGGA! MY DADDY LEFT ME, MY MOMMA LEFT ME, I ALMOST GOT ROBBED, I GOT EVICTED FROM THE HOUSE SO I USED TO LIVE IN A BOX, AND WHEN I FINALLY GET RESPECT...YOU!...YOU TRY TO PUT ME DOWN...YOU TRY TO MAKE ME FEEL USELESS...YOU TRY TO PUT ME IN THE STATE OF DEPRESSION AGAIN...ALL 'CAUSE I'M TALKIN' TO A FAN?!"

Cam's eyes started to tear up.

Cam: "AND I NEVER DID SHIT TO YOU NIGGA!!"

Ryder picked up Chase with Cam in the other hand, taking them to Katie's. The pups followed them.

 **At Katie's...**

Cam and Chase were given ointment for their wounds. While Katie was applying ointment to Chase's forehead, Cam started to speak.

Cam: "Hey..."

Chase didn't speak.

Cam: "Uhh. Sorry for...beatin' yo ass...but I was so angry. I used to have a rough life, and sometimes my temper just...Look bruh, you alright?"

Chase's face changed into an aggravated expression.

Chase: "Don't talk to me!"

Everybody was shocked at Chase's response.

Cam: "Dude..."

Chase: "Leave me alone!"

Cam: "You know what? Fuck you. I tried to be your friend, but that shit is over."

Chase: "GOOD! I don't care!"

Cam held out his paw, ready to strike his face again. Ryder picked him up and took him away from Chase.

Cam: "Son of a bitch!" (No Pun Intended)

Chase: "Yeah, I was birthed by one. So what?! Weren't you?!"

Cam: "Duh nigga! Stop actin' slow!"

Chase: "Fuck you!"

Cam: "Wait til this cracker lets me go! I'll beat the fuck out of you again!"

Chase: "DO IT!"

Cam tried to leap out of Ryder's arms but failed. Ryder rushed to the door and went outside to end the argument. He put Cam down. Ryder kneeled down close to him and just stared at him. He sighed.

Ryder: "You alright?"

Cam: "No nigga."

Ryder: "Woah!..Language please.."

Cam: " _Fuck_ that language shit! I'm pissed off!"

Ryder: "Why?"

Cam: "EVERYTIME I GO OVER THERE, HE HAS A PROBLEM WITH IT!"

Ryder: "Uhh, why do you go over there anyway?"

Cam: "Uhh, I just like to stop by.."

Ryder: "Some pup as busy as you wouldn't waste every minute of free time by the Lookout. What's the _real_ reason?"

Cam: "I don't know, my guy."

Ryder: "Yes you do."

Cam: "Nah."

Ryder: "Just say it, dude."

Cam: "...Alright..."

Cam looked inside and pointed at Skye.

Cam: "She's the real reason I go over there.."

Ryder: "Love-struck much?"

Cam nodded while blushing.

Ryder: "Look. I'm not saying that you shouldn't be around her, but...yeah, that's pretty much what I'm saying."

Cam: "Nah foh. I _have to_ be around her. Just look at her."

Ryder: "Okay but would you just cool it down for a few days? I don't think these pups wanna see you everyday."

Cam: "Dude...She's my #1 fan and she's hot so I'm gonna go over there. I don't give a fuck 'bout what the other pups or what they think."

Ryder: "Not even Everest?"

Cam: "Who's that? Why do people keep bringin' up that name?"

Ryder: "Never mind.."

Cam: "I just wanted to talk and go back home...Now look where I am...I got ointment on my right cheek. This shit burns a little, tho."

Ryder: "That takes us back to the start. Now, let me ask you again. You alright?"

Cam: "No nigga."

Ryder: "We're not doing this again."

Cam: "Oh yes we are."

Ryder: "Oh no we're not."

Cam: "Oh yes we are."

Ryder: "Oh no we're not."

Cam: "Bet."

They chuckled.

Ryder: "You know, you're not really a bad pup."

Cam: "I appreciate that."

Ryder: "But at the same time, I can still see why Chase doesn't get along with you...It's because of her..."

Cam: "Look. I'm comin' tomorrow regardless."

Ryder: "Alright, alright. Just saying."

Cam: "I'ma go home and just rest. See y'all _tomorrow."_

Ryder: "Alright."

Cam left and Ryder went back inside.

Ryder: "F!reArm went home. How's the ointment?"

Chase: "Good."

Ryder: "Are you able to get up and come back to the Lookout?"

Chase: "Yeah I guess."

He gets up.

Ryder: "Hey. I just wanted you to know that Cam says he's coming over anyway."

Chase: " _Okay_. I don't care what he does. If he talks to her then we're fighting."

Zuma: "He _just_ beat you up."

Chase: "That wasn't fair. We used our claws, we didn't really fight. I wasn't even ready."

Rubble: "Well, you _did_ strike him first."

Chase: "I'm tired of talking about him. You all know I can fight better than ANY PUP IN ADVENTURE BAY!!"

The pups said nothing. They knew that they couldn't take Chase on all together.

 **At the penthouse...**

Cam walks through the door. Cat looked up at him, mouthful. Cam's eyes widened.

Cam: "Nigga are you eatin' my Fruity Pebbles?!!"

Cat: "No."

Cam: "Man, fuck it."

Cat: "What's on ya face? Damn, are those marks?"

Cam: "Yep."

Cat: "You musta got beat up or sum."

Cam: "Naw. You should see the other pup. That motherfucka got marks all over his face."

Cat: "Come sit down."

Cam: "Nigga I'm finna go _lay down_."

Cat: "Alright."

Cam: "Question. How long you been eatin' my shit?"

Cat: "Nigga...Go lay down."

Cam: "Just askin' but _okay_ dude."

Cam went to lay in his bed and Cat continued to eat the Fruity Pebbles.


	5. 5: Beach Party

**Before we start, just wanna say that this idea is from Alpha CAT 137. Credit goes to him. Enjoy ;)**

 **The next day...**

Cam wakes up and gets a call from Mayor Goodway.

Cam: "Aye. Who the hell this is callin' early in the mornin'?..."

Goodway: "I'm Mayor Goodway."

Cam: "Oops. Excuse my language, ma'am."

Goodway: "You're alright."

Cam: "So...Whatcha want?"

Goodway: "I'm hosting a grand beach party for all of Adventure Bay to come and enjoy themselves."

Cam: "Oh well thanks for callin' to let me know I guess..."

Goodway: "It doesn't end there. How would you like to perform on our stage?"

Cam: "Hmmm..."

Goodway: "Would you do it for 5,000 dollars?"

Cam: "So what time do I have to be there?"

Goodway: "Anytime before it hits three hours. Get ready."

Cam: "Yes ma'am."

Goodway: "Great. See you there."

As the phone hung up, Cam went to the living room.

Cam: "Cat, I just got-"

Cat wasn't in the room, so Cam assumed he went home. He figured that it wouldn't be necessary to go the Lookout, he would see them at the party.

 **At the Lookout...**

The pups were already informed of the beach party and were getting excited...Except for Rocky...

Zuma: "I can't wait to get wet!"

Rocky: "I can wait...as long as I need to..."

Chase: "Cheer up. It's a _beach party_."

Rocky: "You _do_ know that I _hate_ getting wet, right?"

Chase: "Oh yeah.."

Skye: "I can't wait to wear my new pink bikini!"

All of the pups looked at her.

Chase: "Can we get a preview?"

Skye: "Sure. Why not?"

She ran to put on her bikini. When she came out with it on, the boys' tails were wagging and their mouths were full of drool. Skye knew why they were reacting this way.

Skye: "Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

Marshall: "It's just that you look amazing in that bikini."

Skye smirked: "You know, Everest is coming with us and she's gonna wear the same bikini in light blue."

Marshall nearly passed out. Only he could imagine how hot Everest would look in that suit.

 **At the penthouse...**

An hour passed, and Cam decided to drive to the beach. Cam thought: "I need a security guard..."

Then his manager, Rufus, calls him.

Rufus: "Aye top dog. Ya heard?"

Cam: "Yeah I heard, nigga."

Rufus: "Alright, well I'm on the stage with The Teacher."

Cam: "Okay. I'm coming now."

Rufus: "Okay dude."

Cam went outside and got in his foreign car.

 **At the Lookout...**

1 hour and 30 minutes until the party. Everest shows up in her light blue bikini that Skye promised she would wear. Secretly, this gave Marshall an erection.

Marshall: "H-Hey...Everest..."

Everest: "Hey Marshall."

Marshall said, blushing: "Umm...I like you...I mean I like your bikini..."

Everest: "Thank you. Skye and I had these for a while and we finally get to wear them."

Ryder: "It's about time for us to get down to the beach. Boys, put on your trunks. Girls-Oh wait. You're already dressed. Let's go!"

The pups got in their beach attire and left.

 **At the beach with Cam...**

As Cam pulled up to the beach, he got out of his car and saw Rufus and Cat. He got on the stage with them.

Cam: "Well, this finna be lit. That's all I gotta say."

Cat: "She said I get 5,000 if I perform."

Cam: "The mayor told me that too."

More people (Including pups) around Adventure Bay showed up.

Rufus: "Y'all don't perform yet so y'all can just go do what ya want."

Cam: "That's the song I'm finna sing."

Cat: "Huh?"

Cam sang: " _Now I do what I want."_

Cat: "Oh, okay."

 **At the beach with the pups...**

When they pulled up they saw lots of people crowded around and Mayor Goodway was on stage with her mic.

Goodway: "Is everyone ready?"

All: "YESSS!!!"

Goodway: "Are you all excited?"

All: "YESSS!!!"

Goodway: "To start off, let's play some A$AP 40!"

As the song played, a few danced, drunk beer, swam in the water playing with beach balls. Cam was the only one who didn't react to the music. He _hated_ A$AP 40. Soon after, he saw the PAW Patrol walking across. Skye noticed him, and he quickly noticed her. When he saw her in her bikini, his blood pressure grew, making his nose bleed a little. That's very rare, but Skye had the right body, the right bikini, and the right smile to make it happen. She noticed how sexually aroused he was and gave him a wink. He was turned on even more. He covered up his hard member. She walked up to him and gave him a towel for his nose and they continued to talk for a moment. Shortly, Chase walks up to them, concerned.

Chase: "What's all this?!"

Skye: "We were just talking, Chase."

Chase: "About what?!"

Cam: "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?!"

Chase growls and walks away. Skye looks at Cam.

Skye: "I don't know why Chase acts this way when you're around, but I think I need to go."

Cam: "Well okay. I'll see you some other time."

As she left, Cam couldn't help but stare at her big ass. The way it moved side to side was sexually arousing him. He looked at Chase to see if he was watching, but he wasn't.

 **With Marshall...**

Marshall just got out of the bathroom when he hears a soothing voice. As he approached the sound, it led him to a beautiful girl pup. Marshall was jaw-dropped. The girl pup noticed him. She looked a little shy and had blushed while looking the other way, As if she knew who he was and didn't want to be seen.

Girl Pup: "Oh...Hey."

Marshall: "You sound amazing!"

Girl Pup: "Thank you. You must be Marshall."

Marshall: "Yeah, I am. Why do you ask?"

Girl Pup: "No reason. I just had to make sure."

Marshall: "So um, you here often?"

Girl Pup: "Oh yeah. I gotta go."

Marshall: "Wait!"

She turned around.

Marshall: "I never got your name."

Ember: "It's Ember."

Marshall: "That's a beautiful name. Just like you."

Ember: "Awww. You think I'm beautiful?"

She was no longer shy.

Marshall: "Mmm-hmm. And you look so hot in that bikini. I just need to know: Are you single?"

Ember: "Y-Yes."

Marshall growled in a seductive tone. Ember gulped.

Ember: "Slow down there. I barely know you."

Marshall: "Then let's _get_ to know each other."

Ember: "Okay. Here, take my number."

The two exchanged numbers and went different ways. Too bad for Marshall, Everest heard the whole thing and cried while running away.

The other pups were in the water (Except for Rocky).

Rubble: "Just get in, Rocky!"

Zuma: "The water really isn't that bad."

Rocky: "No."

Ryder came from behind him and picked him up.

Rocky: "Ryder NO!!"

Ryder: "Sorry Rocky."

Ryder then threw him into the water. The pups smiled at him.

Rocky: "ARGH!! WET!!!"

Rubble: "Chill out Rocky."

The pups began to laugh. So was Ryder.

 **With Mayor Goodway...**

Marshall walks over to Goodway.

Goodway: "Hi there, Marshall. You doin' fine?"

Marshall: "Better than fine. I just met...the most beautiful pup of my dreams..."

Goodway: "Well that's great to hear, Marshall."

He suddenly gasps.

Marshall: "Mayor Goodway, please let me sing on stage? I need to impress her!"

Goodway: "Umm. Marshall-"

Marshall: "Please Mayor Goodway!"

He started to whimper, leaving the mayor no choice but to say "Aww" before agreeing.

 **With Cam...**

Sitting next to the stage, he looked at the mass of the crowd. Knowing that he really couldn't go out there and have fun because he would get bombarded with fans and autographs to sign, he instead went backstage to drink his Lean. He gets a call from Spot.

Cam: "What's up, 'goddamn'."

Spot: "You know Everest, right?"

Cam: "Nope."

Spot: "Well I got her number."

Cam: "How Sway?"

Spot: "On the low, I was in her DMs but it ain't like she didn't respond a minute later. As soon as I sent that hoe, she responded right back."

Cam: "Cmon what she look like. I mean for real, I keep hearin' her name."

Spot: "Alright nigga. I'ma send you this pic, but don't try to pull her. She finna be _my_ hoe."

Cam: "Ha, where she at?"

Spot: "She at that beach party."

Cam: "Where at, dude."

Spot: "Nigga, I ain't there and she didn't tell me where she would be."

Cam: "Shoooooot, I'ma track her down."

Spot: "Gon' 'head. You ain't gon' find her. I'ma send it to you. Watch."

Cam: "Alright, nigga."

Shortly, he sent the picture. As Cam looked at it, his nose bled a little more.

Cam: "Damn, that's what Everest looks like? Woah, she's almost as cute as Skye...Wait, my nose IS BLEEDIN' AGAIN?!"

 **On stage...**

Goodway stood in the middle of the stage with a microphone. After testing it out, she had to grab the crowd's attention.

Goodway: "Attention, everyone."

The crowd paid close attention.

Goodway: "I just want to say all that are participating in this party, thank you for showing up...And I hope you'd stick around for the cleanup. Anyway, first things first, let me introduce Marshall to the stage!"

The mass of people clapped for the pup as he took the mayor's spot on the stage. This is when Ember began to watch him closely. Marshall chose the song, 24K Magic by Bruno Mars, to sing.

 _24K Magic - Bruno Mars_

 _Tonight_

 _I just want to take you higher_

 _Throw your hands up in the sky_

 _Let's set this party off right_

 _Players, put yo' pinky rings up to the moon_

 _Girls, what y'all trying to do?_

 _Twenty four karat magic in the air_

 _Head to toe so player_

 _Look out uh_

 _Pop pop, it's show time (show time)_

 _Show time (show time)_

 _Guess who's back again?_

 _Oh they don't know? (go on tell 'em)_

 _Oh they don't know? (go on tell 'em)_

 _I bet they know soon as we walk in (showin' up)_

 _Wearing Cuban links (ya)_

 _Designer minks (ya)_

 _Inglewood's finest shoes (whoop, whoop)_

 _Don't look too hard might hurt ya'self_

 _Known to give the color red the blues_

 _Oh shit, I'm a dangerous man with some money in my pocket (keep up)_

 _So many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket (keep up)_

 _Why you mad, fix ya face ain't my fault y'all be jocking (keep up)_

 _Players only, come on_

 _Put your pinky rings up to the moon_

 _Girls, what y'all trying to do?_

 _Twenty four karat magic in the air_

 _Head to toe so playerUh, look out!_

 _Second verse for the hustlas (hustlas) gangstas (gangstas)_

 _Bad bitches and ya ugly ass friends (haha)_

 _Can I preach (uh oh) can I preach (uh oh)_

 _I gotta show 'em how a pimp get it in_

 _First, take your sip (sip), do your dip (dip)_

 _Spend your money like money ain't shit (whoop, whoop)_

 _We too fresh_

 _Got to blame in on Jesus_

 _Hashtag blessed they ain't ready for me_

 _I'm a dangerous man with some money in my pocket (keep up)_

 _So many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket (keep up)_

 _Why you mad fix ya face ain't my fault y'all be jocking (keep up)_

 _Players only, come on_

 _Put your pinky rings up to the moonHey girlsWhat y'all trying to do?_

 _Twenty four karat magic in the airHead to toe so player_

 _Uh, look out!_

 _Everywhere I go they be like_

 _Oh, so player_

 _Everywhere I go they be like (oh, so player oh)_

 _Oh everywhere I go they be like (oh, so player oh)_

 _Now, now, now watch me break it down like (uh)_

 _Twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic_

 _What's that sound (twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic)_

 _Come on now_

 _Twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic_

 _Don't fight the feeling, invite the feeling_

 _Just put your pinky rings up to the moon_

 _Girls, what y'all trying to do? (tell me what y'all trying to do)_

 _Twenty four karat magic in the air_

 _Head to toe so player (hands up!)_

 _Put your pinky rings up to the moon_

 _Girls, what y'all trying to do? (do)_

 _Twenty four karat magic in the air_

 _Head to toe so player (twenty four karat) uh, look out_

The crowd was so loud as they cheered. As Marshall leaped off stage, Ember stood in front of him.

Marshall: "Hey."

Ember: "Hey."

Marshall: "Uh-"

Ember: "I didn't know you could sing like that. You have about an amazing voice as mine."

Marshall: "Well. You know. I've been practicing..."

Ember: "Things happen I guess. Call me sometime. Okay?"

Marshall: "Definitely."

The two walked two different ways. Mayor Goodway positioned herself back in the middle of the stage.

Goodway: "We're not through yet. Next up, we have The Teacher!"

The whole crowd lit up and cheered for him to come out. Cat just loved to hear their roots and screams for him, so he stayed behind the curtains a little longer. Soon after, there he was on the stage posing for his fans. Cat chose the song, I'm Different by 2 Chainz, to sing.

 _I'm Different by 2 Chainz_

 _I'm different, yeah I'm different_

 _I'm different, yeah I'm different_

 _I'm different, yeah I'm different_

 _Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missing_

 _2 Chainz but I got me a few on_

 _Everything hot, skip lukewarm_

 _But the stripper happy, but they wish they had me_

 _Bitch sit down, you got a bad atti'_

 _You ain't going nowhere like a bad naviI am so high...attic_

 _I am so high like an...addict_

 _I'm different, yeah I'm different_

 _I'm different, yeah I'm different_

 _I'm different, yeah I'm different_

 _Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missing_

 _Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missing_

 _Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missing_

 _gPull up to the scene with my ceiling missing_

 _Middle finger up to my competition_

 _I'm different, yeah I'm different_

 _I'm different, yeah I'm different_

 _I'm different, yeah I'm different_

 _Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missing_

 _2 Chainz got your girl on the celly_

 _And when I get off the celly_

 _I made her meet at the telly_

 _When she meet at the telly_

 _I put it straight in her belly_

 _Hair long, money long_

 _Beat it up, beat it up, then I get some head_

 _Well I might get some head, then I beat it up_

 _I don't give a fuck, switch it up, nigga live it up_

 _Yeah it's going down, so get up_

 _I'm different, yeah I'm different_

 _I'm different, yeah I'm different_

 _I'm different, yeah I'm different_

 _Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missing_

 _Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missing_

 _Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missing_

 _Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missing_

 _Middle finger up to my competition_

 _I'm different, yeah I'm different_

 _I'm different, yeah I'm different_

 _I'm different, yeah I'm different_

 _Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missing_

The crowd let out their cries for the pup rapper. He proudly went backstage.

Goodway: "Now last but definitely not least. We have F!reArm in the building!"

The whole mass of people hollered their lungs out. Some rooted and some just went crazy. And Cam had the perfect song to sing to keep that party going. Cam chose the song, Do What I Want by Lil Uzi Vert, to sing.

 _Do What I Want by Lil Uzi Vert_

 _Uhm, I'm on some shit like_

 _Now I do what I want, now I do what I want_

 _Now I do what I want, now I do what I want_

 _Now I do what I want, now I do what I want_

 _Now I do what I want, now I do what I want_

 _Now I do what I want, now I do what I want_

 _Now I do what I want, now I do what I want_

 _Everybody know I'm better, yeah_

 _Yeah I'm better, yeah_

 _It don't matter, aye_

 _Pocket fatter, aye_

 _Nowadays I'm on my haters they got sadder, aye_

 _That's money longer, yeah_

 _Different song bruh, yeah_

 _Different producer, yeah_

 _I can do anything and I won't lose her_

 _She got right with a winner, left that loser, aye_

 _Talking shit, boy make me get my Ruger, yeah I said my Ruger_

 _All my niggas they shooters_

 _Rockin' them grills all the way 'till my tooth hurt_

 _Oh he cool? Well I swear that I'm cooler_

 _That ain't no Rollie bitch this is a Franck Muller_

 _Yeah a Franck Muller_

 _Boy I started on the bottom, made my way to the top_

 _Boy I'm gon' keep winning, no I cannot stop_

 _'Member I had a little, (I did) turned that shit to a lot_

 _Always been one hundred, put that on my block_

 _Used to want a 4 door, now I want that drop, yeah_

 _Now I do what I want, now I do what I want_

 _Now I do what I want, now I do what I want_

 _Now I do what I want, now I do what I want_

 _Now I do what I want, now I do what I want_

 _Now I do what I want, now I do what I want_

 _Now I do what I want, now I do what I want_

 _Now I do what I want, now I do what I want_

 _Girl, you see me getting this money, woah, please don't front_

 _Hunt and Fish Club where I'm eating, woah, what's for lunch?_

 _And them boys back home be talking but I won't get touched_

 _Stay to myself how I survive, no one who I trust_

 _No one who I trust_

 _Who them niggas?_

 _No, they not with us_

 _All these girls, yeah they ride with us_

 _I don't pay em' no mind, because I just want the bucks_

 _Boy I started on the bottom, made my way to the top_

 _Boy I'm gon' keep winning, no I cannot stop_

 _'Member I had a little, turnt that shit to a lot_

 _Always been one hundred, put that on my block_

 _Used to want a 4 door, now I want that drop, skrt skrt_

 _Now I do what I want, now I do what I want_

 _Now I do what I want, now I do what I want_

 _Now I do what I want, now I do what I want_

Cam looked at his lit crowd and smiled. He then went backstage as well.

Goodway: "That's it, now. But the party is still going!"

The crowds' rooting almost sounded like a plane when it flies above your head.

Goodway: "Let's party!"

 **Two hours later...**

The party was getting wrapped up. The PAW Patrol stayed to help clean the beach, and so did Cam and Cat. Now the beach is fully cleaned.

Goodway: "Thank you for performing, F!reArm and The Teacher."

Cam and Cat: "You're welcome. We want that money now."

Goodway smirked: "Of course you do."

As she handed them 5,000 dollars each, they chatted for a bit. A while later, Cam walks to his car but sees Skye heading towards the rest of the PAW Patrol. Cam quickly ran to her.

Cam: "Hey!"

She turned around.

Skye: "Huh?

Cam: "Uh, are you doin' alright?"

Skye: "Yeah I'm fine."

Cam: "That wasn't cool how Chase interrupted our conversation."

Skye: "Yeah, gotta admit. But that's Chase."

Cam: "Why did he do it?"

Cam knew exactly why, but told her this to hear her response and see her reaction.

Skye: "Umm..I don't really know."

Cam: "We can talk now?"

Skye: "Sure."

They walked along the shore, side by side (But not as a couple).

Cam: "Woah. I just realized something."

Skye: "What's that?"

Cam: "Well, it's that you're not jumping around the place or shouting my name every few seconds. What happened to all of that? Not that I want you to do it again, but it's kinda weird how it just stopped."

Skye: "It's because I've been around you for an amount of time that I think I know you already."

Cam: "Oh, is that so?"

Skye: "Yes Cam. I feel like we're already bonding."

Cam: "Yeah, we actually are. That's crazy, huh?"

Skye: "Right but I'm not even sure if you'd wanna waste your time bonding with a pup like me."

Cam: "Woah, why do you say _that_?"

Skye: "Because...You're always busy with your music. Why use some of your time on me?"

Cam: "Because Skye, you're cute to me-I mean, I don't know. I just...do...It's complicated."

Skye: "Oh."

Cam: "I wish I could give you an answer."

Skye: "It's cool."

Suddenly, she thought of something else.

Skye: "Hey, Cam?"

Cam: "You alright?"

Skye: "Yeah I'm fine, but I just thought of something."

Cam: "Like what?"

Skye: "Out of all of the pups in the PAW Patrol, even Adventure Bay. What's did I do to attract you?"

Cam: "What do you mean by that?"

Skye: "I mean, what's special about me that made you talk to me in the first place?"

Cam: "Uhh-"

Skye: "Is it something you like about me? I'm just curious to know."

Cam knew his answer to this. It's because she's a very cute pup. But he wouldn't tell her just yet.

Cam: "I-I mean, it's really-"

Just then, Ryder shows up on his ATV, looking worried.

Ryder: "There you are!"

Cam and Skye: "What?"

Ryder: "We were worried about you, Skye! We didn't know where you were!"

Skye: "I was just talking to Cam. Sorry Ryder. Are you mad at me?"

Ryder: "No Skye, I'm not mad. Me and the pups were just worried, that's all. Just come home when you're done with your conversation, okay?"

Skye: "Okay."

Ryder: "Okay."

And after that, Ryder took off.

Skye: "Well I guess I'd better go then."

Cam: "Awww...Already?"

Skye giggled: "Yes Cam."

Cam: "See you tomorrow?"

Skye: "Sure. Bye Cam."

Cam: "Bye Skye."

The two pups got in their vehicles and drove off.

Author Note: And that wraps up chapter 5. Sorry if I missed a lyric, Alpha Cat, I actually copy and pasted that. But otherwise, I hope you liked it. And for the rest of my readers, I hope this chapter was worth reading. But as always, see you all later ;)


	6. 6: Dark Web

Cam woke up on his couch. He didn't know why he would be on the couch, but for some reason he decided to check his room to make sure if someone was in it. To his surprise, no one was there. It made him think even more. But he didn't have time to think for long. He got a call from an unknown number. Cam started to get creeped out, but he answered.

Cam: "Uhhh...What's up nigga?"

Nothing was heard but hard breathing.

Cam: "What the fuck?..."

Finally, the unknown person spoke.

Unknown: "Meet me at the S.O.S Building at the front desk. I'll be waiting."

Then the phone hung up. Cam didn't know what to think at the moment.

Cam: "So some pedophile wants me to show up at a tower? Is that what I heard? That's rough, my guy."

Then he heard the noise of a pan falling in the kitchen. He ran out of his room to check. All he saw was a silhouette of Cherry (As it seemed) standing very still.

Silhouette: "Lookin' for me?"

Cam remained calm and spoke.

Cam: "Uhhhhh...What are you?"

Silhouette: "I'm Cherry. Your bae."

Cam: "HA! What you been smokin' on, cuh?! You said you didn't wanna talk to me anymore."

Silhouette: "I was goin' through something. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I just wanna lick that dick."

Cam: "What?"

Silhouette: "You heard me."

Cam: "Naw this is weird. I can't even see yo face."

Silhouette: "You don't think I'm the real Cherry?"

Cam: "Hold up. I'll take a picture and see for this my damn self."

He looked down at his phone to set his camera. As he looked back up, the silhouette was gone.

Cam: "HOW SWAY?!?! Where did?!.. How did?! What?!?!"

Cam gets a call from Cat.

Cat: "Ayeee!"

Cam: "Nigga not now."

Cat: "What?"

Cam: "I just saw some shit in my house."

Cat: "Did it disappear?"

Cam: "Yep."

Cat: "Now that was a hallucination, nigga."

Cam: "And how you know?"

Cat: "Dude...How much Lean you drunk yesterday?"

Cam: "I ain't drink no Lean yesterday. I don't remember that."

Cat: "That's how I know you drank too much. Look nigga, we showed up at ya house."

Cam: "Who is we?"

Cat: "Me, Roofy, and some over dude. But we ain't gon' speak on that."

Cam: "Okay. What happened?"

Cat: "So we pretty much came over there and drank Lean and played 2K. Then you passed out on the couch 'cause you _drank too much damn Lean._ So we left."

Cam: "And you didn't try to call the ambulance, nigga.."

Cat: "Well my bad. But yeah, that's what happened."

Cam: "So that weird ass call I just got was an hallucination, right?"

Cat: "Shooooooot, you better check your recent calls to make sure it is."

Cam checked his recent calls and the unfamiliar number was at the top.

Cam: "It's real."

Cat: "Well good luck to you."

Cam: "Welp. I should might as well go check out the location he told me to go to. Bye dude."

He hung up the phone and headed for his car.

 **At the Lookout...**

The pups did their average day routine (Which was to play outside). Their favorite outside game was Tag so they played it.

Zuma: "You'we _it_ , Wubble!"

Rubble: "Awww, why am I always _it_?"

Rubble went for Chase, now. Chase suddenly stopped. He met Rubble's paw shortly after.

Rubble: "Now you're _it_ , Chase!"

Chase remained still.

Chase: "Shhhh. You hear that?"

Rubble: "Umm. Actually, no."

Chase: "Right...Because NO CARS ARE PULLING UP TO THE LOOKOUT THIS TIME!"

Rubble: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Chase said, carelessly: "You'll understand when you're older."

Rubble: "Why can't you just tell me what it means?"

Chase: "You'd better start running.."

Rubble: "I'm out of here!"

Chase was giving him a ten second head start.

Chase: "Here I come!"

The pups were off playing again.

 **At the tower...**

Cam pulls up to the front and parks. As he walks out, he sneaks across the walkway and silently opened the door. He looked at the front desk and saw a nice looking man. Cam knew that _that_ couldn't have been the man that called him on the phone. However, as Cam got closer to the desk, the man noticed his presence and waved him down.

Man: "There you are, Cam."

Cam: "Who you is?"

Man: "I called you on the phone. Remember?"

Cam: "Bruh! I thought you was a stalker!"

Man: "Ha, works every time!"

The two walked back to a private room with other people, mostly a camera crew. Cam sat at a table, confused. The man put a laptop in front of him.

Cam: "What is this for?"

Man: "You'll see."

The man now appears to be setting the laptop up. He signed into it under the name " _Anonymous"_. Cam thought: "This shit feel edgy."

When the man opened up the browser, he looked into the camera.

Kyle: "Hey, welcome back to the best comedy reaction show out there. I'm your host, Kyle, and today we have one of the best rappers in the game. F!reArm!"

Cam: "Shoooooot, just call me the _GOAT_."

Kyle: "You want me to call you a goat?"

Cam: "Nigga really? No, it means the _Greatest Of All Time_."

Kyle: "I was just playing. I knew."

Cam said, sarcastically: "Well, I guess I'll be reacting to some lame shit now..."

Kyle: "Oh no. Way better than that."

Kyle opens up Tor Browser and downloaded it in English.

Cam: "Aw hell naw. Stop that _right now_ , nigga."

Kyle: "Why?"

Cam: "You 'bouta get me in the Dark Web and I heard about that."

Kyle: "Trust me, nothing will happen. Except if somebody tracks our location and hunts us or if somebody sends a hitman on us. I mean, we'll be fine."

Cam raised an eyebrow.

Cam: "Nigga get some VPN!"

Kyle: "Already did."

The download was finished and Kyle installed it to the laptop. He went ahead and connected to it. Now that the browser was set, all they had to do was get to the Hidden Wiki. Kyle lifted up from the laptop.

Kyle: "Care to do the honors?"

Cam: "Might as well."

Cam types "deepweb.pw" in the URL. It took him to the unprotected page. The link "The Hidden Wiki" was under Directories. The page took a while to load, and when it did, lots of links pop up. They were officially in the Deep Web.

Cam: "Well, we're not goin' to the Dark Web, right?"

Kyle: "Oh we are. We're just gonna let you watch a few rather disgusting videos to get you prepared."

Cam: "Well, let's do it."

And that's what he did... He wasn't happy, nor did he enjoy it.

 **At the Lookout...**

The pups continued their game of Tag.

Chase: "You're it, Skye!"

Skye did a backflip.

Skye: "Ready or not, here I come!"

It wasn't long before Skye quickly caught up to Chase and tagged his back.

Skye: "Gotcha!"

Chase: "Good one, Skye."

He looked across the open grass. The other pups stared back at him.

Chase: "Here I come!"

 **Exploring the Deep Web...**

Cam thought: "Okay, this isn't that bad. Shiiiiit, what I saw five minutes ago wasn't good."

Kyle: "How is it? Hmm?"

Cam: "Nothing. This is nothing."

Kyle: "It's time for you to explore the _Dark Web."_

Cam: "Fuck! That VPN better not be cheap!"

Kyle: "Oh it was well paid for."

Cam: "Bet."

Kyle: "Okay."

Kyle took hold of the laptop and directed him to the Dark Web, worst than the Deep Web, and gave it back to him.

Kyle: "Here's how it's gonna go. You're gonna click on every link from top to bottom."

Cam: "Okay nigga."

Cam was sure he wasn't going to feel disgusted...That was until he actually read the links. Cam clicked on every one: Drugs, Torture, Live Chats, Hitman, Child Pornography, Real Live Scary Videos. He kept doing it until a message popped up on his screen reading "Here I Come!"

He slammed the laptop shut.

Cam: "We gotta go..."

Kyle: "Why? What's going o-"

Suddenly, the door flew open. A masked man appeared in all black with a VP40 in his hand. He aimed at Kyle.

Kyle: "NO! DON'T SHOOT! PLEASE, NO!"

The man shot him anyway. Kyle fell to the ground with a wound in his chest. Cam wasted no time. He got out of the seat and ran past the man and out of the tower. He got in his car and drove off.

Cam sighed in relief: "What just happened..."

 **At the Lookout...**

After their game of Tag, they took a short break.

Marshall: "Oh boy am I tired..."

Chase: "Yeah..."

Zuma: "I could go fow some watew wight about now."

The pups went inside. Ryder filled their bowls with water and they drank them.

Pups: "Thank you Ryder!"

Ryder: "You're welcome, pups."

Rubble: "Now what do you guys wanna do?"

Rocky: "How about we watch TV?"

The pups watched cartoon after cartoon, not even realizing how long they have been watching them.

 **At the penthouse...**

Cam had just finished calling Spot, telling him of the current disaster. But after the phone call, he got a another call...from Kyle's number. Cam answered it, thinking that Kyle was safe and okay.

Cam: "Aye you alright nigga!?"

Nothing was heard but hard breathing.

Cam: "Bruh just chill and answer the question!"

"Kyle" finally spoke.

Kyle: "Ad Satanas qui laetificat juventutem meam. Dies irae, dies illa. Solvet Saeclum in favilla Teste Satan cum sibylla. Quantos tremor est futurus Quando Vindex est venturus Cuncta stricte discussurus. Dies irae, dies illa!"

Cam: "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN'!?!"

Kyle: "Veni, omnipotens aeterne diabolus!"

Cam: "DO YOU KNOW YOU JUST DID?! YOU JUST SUMMONED A DEVIL!"

Kyle went on to chant more. The thing was, it wasn't Kyle, it was the man. Cam realized this.

Cam: "Wait a minute..You're not-!...OH HELL NO!!"

A voice was heard in the background.

Kyle laughed: "Okay that's enough. Give me the phone."

Cam: "Hm?"

Kyle: "Cam. **YOU JUST GOT PRANKED BY THE BEST IN ADVENTURE BAY!!!!** "

Cam chuckled: "...I oughta smack you."

Kyle: "How was your experience?"

Cam: "Terrifying."

Kyle: "Good."

Cam: "Okay. Y'all got me good...So damn wrong for that."

Kyle: "It's our job. Sorry Cam."

Cam: "Man. Fuck this. I'm finna hang up. Aye but that was pretty good, man."

Kyle: "Thank you. You can watch your experience on our YouTube Channel"

Cam: "You wouldn't.."

Kyle: "Oh yes we would.."

Cam: "Okay y'all can post it. I actually _do_ wanna see my reaction."

Kyle: "Cool. Just check out our channel tomorrow. It'll be up there."

Cam: Alright."

The phone call ended. Since it was dark, Cam went to sleep. The pups were getting ready for bed as well.

 **Author Note: And that's gonna wrap up chapter 6. I know what you're thinking...**

 **You: "What took you so long!?!"**

 **Sorry, I was just busy doing other things. I apologize for the lack of updating. That is my fault. But let's not forget: A new OC will be used in chapter 7! As always, see you later ;)**


	7. 7: Bond

The next day, Cam got out of his bed and his phone received many messages but he ignored them. Then, a call came up.

Cam: "Hello?"

Frank: "Hi, I'm Frank. I own the Hi-T Coliseum and I was wondering if you wanted to perform tomorrow?"

Cam: "Yo, that's some hard shit! I'd love to perform!"

Frank: "Awesome! Can't wait!"

As soon as the phone call had ended, the first thing you could see Cam doing was jumping on his bed while silently chanting. That didn't last long, though. Cam got another call.

Cam: "Yo, this F!reArm aka Lil Flame. What's happenin'."

Alpha: "Nothin'. My lil brother tryna get at you. Just to let you know, he's a little...jealous.."

Cam: "Man, that ain't nothin'"

Alpha: "He wants to know when you can meet up."

Cam: "Hmm, tell him at 10:00 PM."

Alpha: "Alright. He said that's great."

Cam: "Tell him I'll be outside, next to the Adventure Bay Radio Station."

Alpha: "Okay. Aye, where you finna go?"

Cam: "Now, I'm finna go chill at the Lookout."

Alpha: "Okay shut up. Now you kinda makin' me jealous."

Cam: "Well damn. You asked, hehe."

Alpha: "Maaaaan, bye G."

Cam: "Alright."

Cam got in his car and headed to the Lookout.

At the Lookout...

Skye wakes up from her sleep. She exits her pup house and walks up to Marshall.

Skye: "Hey Marshall. Whatcha doing?"

Marshall: "Hey Skye. I'm just texting a pup I met at the beach party...You know..."

Skye was surprised.

Skye: "Ooh, is it a girl?"

Marshall blushed: "Y-Yes.."

Skye: "Good job, Marshall."

Marshall: "Thank you...Holy crap! She wants to FaceTime, Skye! I gotta go get ready! See you later!"

Skye watched the silly Dalmatian as he ran to his pup house just to prepare. She silently laughed.

Skye: "Oh Marshall, you're so silly."

She made her way to Zuma.

Skye: "Hey Zuma. How's your day?"

Zuma: "Hey Skye. It's gweat. I'm meeting a pup in a minute so I need to get weady."

Skye: "Let me guess, it's a girl pup, isn't it?"

Zuma: "Yes. Actually, thwee giwl pups."

Skye: "Where are you going?"

Zuma winked: "To the bedwoom."

Skye didn't know what he meant but didn't want to ask.

Skye: "Woah..."

Zuma: "I know, wight? Anyways, I'll talk to you latew, Skye."

Skye: "Well, okay then."

Tracker and Everest arrived at the Lookout. Skye made her way over to them.

Skye: "Hey. Where were you?"

Everest: "You know, just texting my new boyfriend."

Skye: "Boyfriend? But I thought-"

Everest: "Please don't bring up his name."

Skye: "Oh...Well who's your boyfriend?"

Everest: "His name is Spot."

Skye: "Nice."

Everest: "Did you know that Spot is also F!reArm's friend?"

Skye: "Wait. Whaaaaat?"

Everest: "I know, right? Mind blown!"

Skye: "Did you know that I have F!reArm's number?"

Everest: "You can't fool me."

Skye showed her the number and the picture that Skye and Cam took together.

Everest: "I'm so jealous..."

Tracker: "Hey. You guys heard?"

Skye and Everest raised their eyebrows.

Skye and Everest: "What?"

Tracker: "F!reArm actually has a concert at the Hi-T coliseum tomorrow."

Skye: "Awesome!!"

Everest: "Woah!!"

Tracker: "Lucky for you guys, I got three tickets. All three of us can go.

The girl pups hugged him tightly.

Skye and Everest: "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Tracker: "Well you know. I actually like you two."

Everest: "Nope. I have a boyfriend."

Skye: "I don't know yet..."

Tracker: "Hehe, that's not what I meant...Maybe, but oh well. It kinda hurt how you guys curved me like that."

Suddenly, a loud chant was heard.

Rocky: "Yippee! She said yes!"

Everest: "What was that?"

Rocky: "YES!! YES, YES, YES!!!"

Skye: "Who's 'She'?"

Tracker: "Looks like Rocky just got a new girlfriend."

Skye looked puzzled at the moment.

Skye: "Huh?"

It seemed like all the other pups had a significant other. Marshall, Zuma, Rocky and Everest all have a significant other. She knew Rubble was too young to have one, right?

Skye: "I feel alone..."

Tracker and Everest: "What?"

Skye: "I don't have a significant other. I'm so lonely."

Everest: "Well, there's Tracker or Chase?"

Skye: "I...I'm just not sure."

Everest: "Just think about it, Skye."

Tracker: "...Ooh la la..."

Skye blushed: "Hehehe, You're so funny, Tracker."

Suddenly, Cam pulls up. And like any other fan of his, they quickly ran up to his car, jaw dropped.

Cam: "Aye, what's up?"

Everest: "I LOVE YOUR MUSIC!! MY NAME IS EVEREST AND CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!?"

Cam: "Sure. Anything for a fan."

As Everest got her autograph, Tracker tried to keep his cool.

Tracker: " _Hola!_ "

Cam: " _Hola, soy cam. Supongo que también quieres un autógrafo?_ "

Tracker: " _SÍ POR FAVOR!!!_ "

As Tracker got his autograph, it just amazed the two girl pups that Cam also spoke Spanish.

Cam: " _Bien terminé._ "

Tracker: " _Gracias!"_

Cam: " _De nada._ "

Tracker: "Hehe, you know Spanish?"

Cam: "Yeah. Just don't ask why, though. It's kinda depressing."

Tracker: "Darnit. Now I wanna ask."

Cam: "Just don't."

Tracker: "Okay I won't ask. _¿Puedo obtener su número también?_ "

Cam: " _Por supuesto._ "

And they did end up exchanging numbers.

Everest: "I gotta say. What brings you to the Lookout?"

Cam blushed, and then pointed to Skye. Everest and Tracker were jaw dropped once again. He got out of his car and walked up to her.

Cam: "Hey."

Skye: "Hey."

Cam: "You know, I'm havin' a concert tomorrow."

Skye: "I know."

Cam: "Nice."

Cam could see sparkles in her eyes. He saw a vision that they would be together. He thought she saw the same in his eyes. The truth is, she did. They gazed at each other for a while.

Cam: "So, I guess I'll see you there?"

Skye: "Definitely."

Cam: "Great! I'll talk to you later. Bye Skye."

Skye: "Bye Cam."

Cam went towards his car.

Cam: "And I'll see you two there as well, right?"

Everest: "Oh yes, definitely!"

Tracker: "YES-I mean yes."

Cam: "Cool! See you guys tomorrow!"

All: "Okay!"

And just like that, Cam pulled off. He did feel bad about one thing, though...

He missed his chance to ask Skye out...

Cam thought: " **How could I forget? That was the perfect moment! I'm so stupid! Being a rapper is the only thing I ever did right in my life**!"

After he repeatedly banged himself in the head with the edge of the steering wheel, he noticed two familiar faces in the corner of his eye.

 **Who are they???**

It turns out it was Chase and Ryder, probably coming back from a mission. It wasn't 10:00 yet, so Cam pulled up to the arcade on the right side. Chase pulled up as well. Ryder pulled up because Chase did. Cam got out of his car and the first thing he heard was "CAM!!"

He careless turned around.

Cam: "How ya doin'..."

Chase: "You thought I wouldn't notice you coming from the Lookout?! Huh?!?"

Cam: "...Ion know..."

Chase sniffed something.

Chase: "Hey. What's that smeeeeeoooooh-"

Chase passed out on the ground and Cam looked at him and shrugged...That was until he smelt the exact same thing and ended up passing out as well.

 **1 hour later...**

The two pups woke up in a cell together.

Cam: "Huh?"

Chase: "What the-Is this a cell?!?..And am I stuck in here with _you?!?"_

Cam: "Relax, you Bootleg cop. Let's just bust our way out of here."

Chase: "Oh...So I'm a Bootleg cop now?!?"

Cam: "Yes!"

Chase: "How about you!-"

They were interrupted by Ryder.

Ryder: "Really, you guys?"

Cam: "Ooh thank you! I'm saved!"

Ryder: "Not exactly. I'm leaving you _both_ in here."

Cam and Chase: "WHY?!?!"

Ryder: "Because you two need to get along."

Chase: "But he's talking to Skye!"

Cam: "But you're not goin' out with her!"

Chase: "So?"

Cam: "SO WHY ARE YOU MAD!?!"

Chase: "BECAUSE YOU NEED!-"

Ryder: "Stop it, you two!"

The pups stopped.

Ryder: "Now you're gonna settle your differences and you'll be in this cage in the meantime! Now I don't wanna hear _ANY_ more negativity! You two better make up _NOW_!!!!"

The two pups just sat quietly and looked at each other, hopeless.

 **At the Lookout...**

Zuma's "friends" arrived and followed him into his pup house.

Tracker: " _Santo moly!_ They're about to have a foursome!"

Everest: "Cmon. Let's not just assume things."

The four pups began to moan.

Everest: "Well I guess they are..."

Skye: "Hey, what's that noise?"

Tracker: "It's coming from Zuma's pup house. _Ese perro desagradable._ "

Skye: "What's the sound?"

Everest chuckled: "You know what the sound is, Skye."

Skye: "No I don't."

Tracker: "Yes you do."

Skye: "I really don't."

Everest: "Okay. Tracker, why don't you do the honors?"

Tracker: "Sure..."

Tracker pretended to clear his throat.

Tracker: "Skye. Those are moans from sex."

Skye: " **What's sex?"**

Everest: "Are you joking right now?"

Skye: "Does it look like I'm joking?"

Everest: "Oh wow. She's serious..."

Tracker: "Everest, why don't _you_ do the honors?"

Everest: "I might as well..."

 **At the cell...**

Cam and Chase still had to find a way to bond.

Cam: "This...Is...Lame..."

Chase: "I know right? Being stuck in here with _you_."

Cam: "Just shut up. Nigga you stay on traffic duty!"

Chase: "At least I'm helping the environment. You're just tearing it all down with your trashy music!"

Cam: "But I can make twice as more money than you with a single verse! Tell me how I make 'trashy music'?!"

Chase: "You know I would kill you, right?!"

Cam: "Congratulations, you played yourself. Nigga you can't!"

Chase: "Wait until Ryder lets us out!"

Ryder: "You two better not be fighting!"

Pups: "We're not!"

The pups took some time to cool off and start over.

Cam: "So you like pepperoni pizza?"

Chase: "Yes. It's my favorite."

Cam: "Hey, you know, Alpha's brother and I are crankin' up at 10:00. Wanna join?"

Chase: "Where are we going?"

Cam: "Anyway we stop. So you down?"

Chase: "Like, yeah!"

Cam: "Let's get it, mane-Oh wait, we're still locked up."

Chase: "RYDER!"

Ryder: "Yes?"

Chase: "Cam and I wanna go hang out. Please let us go?"

Ryder: "This better not be a trick."

Ryder let them out of the cell.

Cam and Chase: "Neat!"

They shared a paw shake. The two got into their vehicles and drove off. Ryder just sat and wondered: "That was quick..."

 **At the Lookout...**

Everest had finished telling Skye everything there was to know about _**sex**. _ Tracker even helped her to understand the male reproductive system.

Skye: "Wow. Thanks guys!"

Everest: "You're welcome. I just can't believe your parents never told you about it."

Skye: "Yeah...That's just how my parents are..."

Tracker: "So...You guys want pizza?"

Skye: "Sure!"

Everest: "I'll _love_ pizza."

The pups got in their vehicles.

Skye: "Uhh, Everest?"

Everest: "Yeah?"

Skye: "Maybe I could suck the cashier's dick to get us the pizza for free?"

Everest: "Skye...Okay look, you can't just go around and suck random dicks."

Skye: "Why not? You said it was healthy?"

Everest: "You just...can't. Okay?"

Skye: "I understand..."

Everest: "Okay."

Tracker: "I'll pay for the pizza."

 **With Cam and Chase...**

It was 9:50 and the two pups arrived at the Adventure Bay Radio Bay. They saw Scythe waiting.

Cam: "AYE NIGGA!"

Scythe: "WASSUP NIGGA!"

Chase: "I don't know you but WHAT'S POPPIN' NIGGA!"

Cam: "Scythe, this is Chase."

Scythe: "Yeah, I think I've seen him. You on that PAW Patrol team?"

Chase: "Yep. That's me."

Cam: "Man, I heard you jealous of me."

Scythe: "And who the hell told you that?"

Cam: "Well actually it was yo-"

Scythe: "Swear I'll beat they ass if they-"

Cam: "Nigga it was ya brother."

Chase: "Good luck beating up your brother."

Cam: "Congratulations, you played yourself. Nigga, you'd get yo ass torn up."

Scythe: "Nigga, let's just get this night poppin'!"

Cam: "Alright. Erbody follow me."

The pups got in their vehicles and drove off.

 **At the Pizza Palace...**

Tracker: "We could've went to Mr. Porters'?"

Everest: "Wait. I thought it was closed?"

Skye: "Let's just get this pizza, guys..."

As they walked inside, it was just the cashier waiting patiently for another customer to walk in (Or probably waiting for his shift to be over).

Tracker: "Uhh, hi."

Cashier: "Woah, three members of the PAW Patrol?!? I love you guys! Skye, you even saved my mother!"

Skye: "You're welcome."

Cashier: "You know what? What type of pizza do you want?"

Pups: "Pepperoni."

Cashier: "How many boxes would you like with that?"

Pups: "Just three."

Cashier: "Anything else?"

Pups: "No."

Cashier: "Great. Because I'm giving it to you all for free!"

Skye: "Awesome!"

Everest: "Thank you sooooo much!"

Tracker: "Wait, I don't have to pay? Deal!"

The pups got their boxes and went to their vehicles.

 **With Cam, Chase and Scythe...**

While they were driving, something caught Cam's eye. He looked in the direction it was coming from. It was a party. But not just any party, there were only pups, to be exact. Cam stopped his car. Chase and Scythe did the same.

Cam: "Niggas...Who wants to check that place out?"

Chase: "Me."

Scythe: "I do."

Cam: "Fuck it. Let's go then!"

As they went inside, the first thing they saw were booze, bartenders, arcade games, karaoke machines and so much more. There was even a loud speaker playing mostly Rap / Hip Hop music. They chose to sit at the bar section first.

Bartender: "W-Wait! You're the-"

Pups: "Sssssh."

Bartender: "Oh okay. Umm, w-what would you like to order?..."

Scythe: "I'll take the Blue Moon."

Cam: "Your finest Bacardi, my sir."

Chase: "Some Cherry Wine would be nice."

Bartender: "Oh, yes. I can do that."

Before they knew it, he was already done making them.

Chase: "Well that was fast."

Scythe: "Thank you. How much this finna cost?"

Bartender: "I'll just give it to you for free."

Scythe: "Thank for the free drinks. But naw, I'll just give you 100 dollars anyway."

Bartender: "Oh my god! Thank you!"

Scythe: "You welcome, foh."

They toasted before drinking.

 **At the Lookout...**

Tracker, Skye and Everest ate some of their pizza.

Everest: "Man, this is some good pizza."

Skye: "Agreed."

Tracker: "Gosh. I mean, what do you girls wanna do now?"

Everest: "Oh wait! I gotta text Spot!"

Tracker: "Cmon Everest. Just chill. You've been texting him all day."

Everest: "I-I know, just one more text."

Skye started to feel alone again.

Skye: "I-I hate that I don't have a mate."

Everest: "Skye, you'll find someone. And I'm sure they're thinking of asking you out at this second."

Skye: "What a nice thing to say, Everest."

Everest: "And you know what? Maybe I have been texting Spot all day. What do you guys wanna do?"

Tracker: "Hide and Seek?"

Skye: "Let's do that!"

Everest: "Yeah!"

Tracker: "Okay! Not _it!_ "

Everest: "Not _it!_ "

Skye: "Dangit!"

Everest: "Now you have to count!"

Tracker: "Close your eyes and count to 10!"

Skye smirked: "Okay.."

As she started to count, Tracker and Everest went to their hiding spots.

 **At the party...**

Cam, Chase and Scythe ate pizza and drank their booze while keeping a low profile. That was until Trippie Redd - 1400 Gang/Qs Ps came on. They couldn't help but sing.

 _Trippie Redd - 1400 Gang/Qs Ps_

 _Aye stay on my Qs and Ps_

 _theres no us, no we_

 _got your ex boo thang here on her knees_

 _these niggas they lame, try to steal the steez, wait_

 _Yuh, solar flare 14, yuh, wait_

 _solar flare 14, yeah_

 _aye, aye_

 _Aye stay on my Qs and Ps_

 _theres no us, no we_

 _got your ex boo thang here on her knees_

 _these niggas they lame, try to steal the steez, wait_

 _Shawty fuck with me the long way_

 _hit that pussy, make it hurt_

 _yeah, she gon' learn the hard way x2_

 _Pulled up, Slick Rick_

 _got pneumonia in my fist_

 _all my diamonds, yeah they glist_

 _I'll never trust a bitch_

 _pulled up, rarri coupe_

 _nigga, yeah I got rich_

 _oh my god, what's that smell_

 _wait, forgot I'm the shit, ayeee_

 _I'm the antidote, she fresh like a cantaloupe_

 _I'm an animal, make it out the envelope_

 _lotta these niggas talkin' pulled up, woah, yeah_

 _send a couple shots now your casket closed_

 _Aye stay on my Qs and Ps_

 _theres no us, no we_

 _got your ex boo thang here on her knees_

 _these niggas they lame, try to steal the steez, wait_

 _Shawty fuck with me the long way,_

 _hit that pussy, make it hurt_

 _yeah, she gon' learn the hard way x2_

Chase: "We lit!"

Now everyone at the party looked at them. The three pups gulped.

Scythe: "Here come the autographs..."

Just like that, the whole block went crazy.

Chase: "Get your pens ready."

Cam: "Damnit..."

 **At the Lookout...**

Skye: "Found you!"

Tracker: "Rats..."

Skye: "HA! Now you have to help me!"

Tracker gasped: "E-E-Everest! Right there!"

Skye looked in the location where he was looking. He wasn't lying. Everest stood still while staring back at them silently.

Everest: "H-Hey..."

Skye: "We see you, Everest."

Everest: "Darn. What do you guys wanna do now?"

Tracker: "How about another game of Hide and Seek?"

Everest: "We played that over 50 times."

Skye: "I don't know. Maybe we should call it a day."

Tracker: "Okay, but can I sleep with one of you two? I'm kinda scared of the dark."

Skye: "Well then since you're both here, let's have a Sleepover!"

Everest: "Sure! Why not?"

Tracker: "Don't forget. I still got the tickets!"

Skye: "To the Lookout!"

The three went inside of the Lookout to hang out, play a few games and just have fun. They went to sleep shortly after.

 **The boys...**

These three pups were now in their vehicles.

Chase: "Too...many...AUTOGRAPHS!!"

Scythe: "The whole block got our autographs, and that was a big ass block."

Cam: "Naw. I'm callin' it a day. Bye y'all."

Chase: "See you guys later."

Scythe: "Alright."

Cam: "SQAUD OUT, NIGGAS!"

All: " _NO TE METAS CON NOSOTROS!!_ YEAH!!"

The three split up and went to their homes.

 **Author Note: Looks like Skye just learned something new. And it also seems as though she feels like she's alone...What will happen next?** **PS: I'll need help with a lemon in chapter 8 (The next chapter). If any of you are interested to help me out, we could roleplay the lemon via PM and I could use it** **in the chapter. If you are interested, leave a review or a message via PM saying "I'm interested". I always respond and I check reviews daily. That's all I have to say for now. But as always, see you all later ;).**


	8. 8: Hi-T

**STRONG LEMON WARNING**

 **Before we start, just wanna say to everybody that helped me with the lemons...THANK YOU...You've made this chapter a lot easier for me. More may come up in the future (They're comin' up. No matter what) :). Enjoy!**

Cam woke up on his couch.

Cam: "U-Uh, wait..."

He went to his bedroom once again. No one was in it.

Cam: "How many more times is this gonna happen?"

He got a text from his manager.

 **Text Conversation...**

 _Rufus: "Wya?"_

 _Cam: "In my house I just woke up."_

 _Rufus: "Good Frank scheduled your performance at 9:00 PM."_

 _Cam: "Nice and ask him how much I get paid for this."_

 _Rufus: "Good thing he already told me you get 10,000_

 _Cam: "Why so much money?"_

 _Rufus: "Nigga you're performing at the biggest coliseum in Adventure Bay."_

 _Cam: "idk that."_

 _Rufus: "..."_

 _Cam: "Bye."_

 _Rufus: "Bye."_

 **Text Conversation Ended...**

Cam was eventually bored. He just stared at the ceiling...Then, a random thought popped into his head...Skye...He spent endless minutes thinking of her, and the perfect way to address his love and affection. After an hour of thinking, he talked to Frank to manage something.

 **At the Lookout...**

Skye, Everest and Tracker were now awake and hyped for the concert.

Everest: "Man. This is gonna be the best night ever!"

Skye: "Right!"

Tracker: " _¡Derecha!_ "

Everest: "Now, who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

Skye: "I do!"

Tracker: "I do!"

Everest: "Tracker, truth or dare?"

Tracker: "Dare."

Everest: "Hmmm. I dare you...to yell out you're gay."

Tracker sighed: "I'M GAY!!"

Everest and Skye laughed.

Everest: "Good boy-huh?"

Her phone rang.

Everest: "I'll be back in just a second, guys. Hello Spot!"

Skye looked at the ground. Tracker noticed this.

Tracker: "You okay?"

Skye: "Y-Yeah, the I'm fine."

Tracker: "No, I can see it. You're not fine. Something's going on."

Skye: "I'm okay, Tracker. Nothing's going on. Let's just play Truth or Dare."

Tracker: "Okay. Truth or dare?"

Skye: "Dare."

Tracker: "I dare you to tell me what's wrong?"

She sighed.

Skye: "Okay fine. I-I just feel like there's no one out there for me. I...I-I'm so lonely."

Tracker: "I'm feeling the same, but that never stops me from searching. Skye, I'm in the same position as you, so I've been there, done that."

Skye: "I just want a mate so badly!"

Tracker: "Hey. If you're lucky enough, maybe that pup will catch your eye at the concert."

Skye: "Thank you."

Tracker: "You're welcome."

Everest: "Hey I'm back. Uh, what did I miss?"

Skye: "Nothing but a fun game of Truth or Dare!"

They started to laugh.

 **At the penthouse...**

Cam hyped all of his social media followers up. Afterwords, he took a short drive in his car. He gets an incoming call from Jax.

Jax: "Yo."

Cam: "Yeah?"

Jax: "I heard 'bout the concert. Good job."

Cam: "Yah. Thanks."

Jax: "You're welcome. Hope you do great."

Cam: "Why you so nice?"

Jax: "Nun. Just thought I would call you."

Cam: "1-UP!"

Jax: "I'll call you later."

Cam: "Cool."

When the phone call ended, Skye was the only thing on his mind. He stopped by the coliseum early and just chilled there.

 **Concert time...**

As Cam signed autographs before the show, more and more began to pile up. Every spot was taken in the coliseum. After signing autographs, he went backstage. Frank appeared to be on the stage holding a mic.

Frank: "Ladies and gentleman, we got F!reArm in the building!"

The crowd cheered their hardest.

Frank: "Let's welcome F!reArm to the stage!"

Cam ran on stage. He took in all of the screams and hoots from the crowd. Now he was really about to give them the best concert ever.

Cam: "Yah! Turn up! I know y'all ready for this!"

Crowd: "Yes!"

Cam: "Turn it up, DJ!"

F!reArm - Rifle began to play and Cam started to perform. He got his crowd turned up like he planned.

 **Tracker...**

Tracker skimmed the audience. Then, a certain pup caught his eye.

Tracker: "She's...beautiful..."

He had to make his way over to her. The girl pup then started to cheer for Cam. Tracker finally made his way through the crowd to get to her.

Tracker: "Uhhh, hi..."

The girl pup turns around.

Girl Pup: "Woah..."

She began to get lost in Tracker's eyes. Tracker blushes hard while gazing at her crystal-like shining eyes.

Tracker: "M-My name is Tracker. I-I-I know you don't know m-me and all. A-And that's cool. But you're mad cute... I was just wondering if you would wanna...Maybe g-go somewhere after the concert.."

Dottie: "I'm Dottie, and sure thing... _Guapo_..."

Dottie kisses him on the cheek.

Tracker: "Ooh la la.. _.¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado?_ "

Tracker returns the kiss and grabs on to her juicy big butt.

Dottie blushed: "I don't see why not... I too am a rapper. My dream is to rap along side F!reArm."

Tracker: "You know, I actually have his number. Yesterday, I went to the Lookout to show off three tickets. A minute later, Cam pulls up in his Lamborghini. I kept my cool and asked for his number...and he just gave it to me...When he goes backstage to take a break, maybe I could send a text and get you two rearranged to perform a song together?"

Tracker scouts the place.

Tracker: "And I have no sign where Skye or Everest are-"

Skye: "I LOVE YOU!!"

Tracker looked a few rows down and saw her.

Tracker: "Well, there's Skye."

Dottie: "Definitely. I would love to sing with him."

Tracker: "Okay...But just one thing..."

Dottie: " _¿Que Pasa?_ "

Tracker: "How much do you want to sing with him? I mean, how bad do you want this? On a scale of one to ten?"

Dottie: " _Cinco_ times _dous_."

Tracker: "Tell you what. I'll set up the duet with you and Cam only if you... _Dame una mamada_..."

Dottie: "Challenge accepted... But how long is yours?"

Tracker: "With a pretty face like that, it'll be about 13 inches."

Dottie: "Why don't we go someplace private so I can see it for myself..."

Tracker: "Sure. To the boys' bathroom. I'm getting hard already."

Dottie follows him to the bathroom.

 **LEMON AHEAD!**

When they got to the boys' bathroom, Tracker pulls out his hard member for Dottie to see.

Dottie: "Well... I guess you weren't lying..."

Tracker: "Told you. Now, go ahead and put those pretty lips on it."

Dottie takes in his tip. Sucking her way down slowly.

Tracker: "Woah...You're good..."

Dottie: "(Muffled) _Gracias!_ "

Tracker: " _De nada. Deepthroat ahora._ "

Dottie deepthroats his hard member. He let out a slight moan.

Tracker: "Well that's one neck you got there. Never thought you'd make it past 9 inches but damn..."

Dottie keeps sucking.

Tracker: " _Te ves tan jodidamente linda con una bocanada de nudo._ Keep sucking."

Dottie follows his command.

Tracker: "Edge it a little more. Use that tongue as well."

Dottie uses her tongue on his tip.

Tracker: " _No pares!_ "

She continues her actions.

Tracker: "Good girl. Play with my balls."

She starts moving his testicles around left and right.

Tracker: "Yeah. Just like that. Lick them if you wanna pick the song."

Dottie licks both of his balls, slowly.

Tracker: "Awww...Just hold on...It's coming... _Sigue chupando, perra._ "

Dottie sucked even faster. She wanted his cum.

Tracker: "Get ready. Here it comes!!"

Just like that, Tracker shot his load inside of her mouth. Dottie swallows his cum. She started to blush. Tracker blushed as well.

Tracker: "Okay. I'll definitely text Cam when he goes backstage. Also, can I get your number?"

Dottie: "Okay. My stage name is D0T13..."

Dottie gives him her number.

Tracker: "Good. Any chance you'd ever do that again sometime?"

Dottie: "Anytime you want it..."

Tracker: "Ooh okay. I'll keep in touch. But I'll definitely ask Cam to perform a song with you. After the concert is over, meet me behind the coliseum, okay?"

Tracker winks. Dottie smirked.

Dottie: "Sure thing, Handsome..."

Tracker: "Alright. Let's go back to our spots."

 **THE LEMON IS OVER!**

They went back to their spots like nothing happened. Cam was now at the end of the song.

Cam: "What y'all wanna hear!..."

He held his ear up to the crowd, taking their responses. He went over to the DJ, talking. Then, he began to sing F!reArm - Your Number. The crowd sang with him as well.

 _"Saw a cutie walkin'_

 _Had to holla at her_

 _She say that she want me_

 _I just wanna feel her tongue, yah_

 _Dropped my top like woah yah_

 _Gave me top like oh yah_

 _She say what you want from me_

 _I just say 'Your Number'!"_

He proceeded to sing his verse while dancing on stage, bopping his head to the rhythm. After his verse, the music went off but the crowd still cheered. He announced that he would be back before going backstage. Dottie looked at Tracker seductively. Tracker didn't hesitate to text Cam.

 **Text Conversation...**

 _Tracker: "Aye."_

 _Cam: "Yea."_

 _Tracker: "I got a pup her stage name is D0T13."_

 _Cam: "Where is she?"_

 _Tracker: "Next to me and she wants to perform with you."_

 _Cam: "Tell her I'm ready."_

 _Tracker: "Okay."_

 **Text Conversation Ended...**

Dottie: "So, what'd he say?"

Tracker: "He said he'd love to...And he's ready."

Dottie hugged him.

Dottie: "Thank you!"

Tracker: "You're welcome. Well, you might wanna hurry and get there."

Dottie said, seductively: "Will you guide me? I might get lost."

Tracker blushed: "Sure thing..."

 **Backstage...**

Cam heard Dottie knock and let her in.

Dottie: "Hi!"

Cam blushed: "Hey. What's your stage name?"

Dottie: "It's DOT13! C-Can I have your autograph?!"

Cam: "Yes."

After Cam gave her an autograph, they took a picture.

Cam: "So, what song are we singin'?"

Dottie: " _Despacito._ "

Cam's eyebrows raised.

Cam: "Oh.."

Dottie laughed: "Just leave most of the singing to me..."

They got on stage. The crowd cheered hard for both of them.

Dottie: "Who likes _Despacito!"_

The crowd threw their paws in the air while they cheered.

 _Despacito - Daddy Yankee and Luis Fonsi_

 _Ay_

 _Fonsi_

 _DY_

 _Oh_

 _Oh no, oh no_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Diridiri, dirididi Daddy_

 _Go_

Dottie began to sing.

Dottie:

 _Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote_

 _Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (DY)_

Cam:

 _Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome_

 _Muéstrame el camino que yo voy (Oh)_

Dottie stared at him for a moment, as if she was shocked he could speak Spanish. He was smiled.

Dottie:

 _Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal_

 _Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan_

 _Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh yeah)_

Cam:

 _Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal_

 _Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más_

 _Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro_

Together:

 _Despacito_

 _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_

 _Deja que te diga cosas al oído_

 _Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

 _Despacito_

 _Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_

 _Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto_

 _Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube)_

 _(Sube, sube)_

 _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo_

 _Quiero ser tu ritmo_

 _Que le enseñes a mi boca_

 _Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby)_

 _Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro_

 _Hasta provocar tus gritos_

 _Y que olvides tu apellido (Diridiri, dirididi Daddy)_

 _Si te pido un beso ven dámelo_

 _Yo sé que estás pensándolo_

 _Llevo tiempo intentándolo_

 _Mami, esto es dando y dándolo_

 _Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bom, bom_

 _Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bom, bom_

 _Ven prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe_

 _Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe_

 _Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje_

 _Empecemos lento, después salvaje_

 _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_

 _Nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito_

 _Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza_

 _Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza_

 _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_

 _Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_

 _Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas_

 _Pero pa montarlo aquí tengo la pieza_

 _Despacito_

 _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_

 _Deja que te diga cosas al oído_

 _Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

 _Despacito_

 _Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_

 _Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto_

 _Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube)_

 _(Sube, sube)_

 _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo_

 _Quiero ser tu ritmo_

 _Que le enseñes a mi boca_

 _Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby)_

 _Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro_

 _Hasta provocar tus gritos_

 _Y que olvides tu apellido_

 _Despacito_

 _Vamos a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico_

 _Hasta que las olas griten "¡ay, bendito!"_

 _Para que mi sello se quede contigo_

 _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_

 _Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_

 _Que le enseñes a mi boca_

 _Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby)_

 _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_

 _Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_

 _Hasta provocar tus gritos_

 _Y que olvides tu apellido (DY)_

 _Despacito_

The crowd went wild. Dottie and Cam ended up hugging. They went backstage.

Cam: "That was a great performance!"

Dottie: "You can speak Spanish, Cam?"

Cam: " _Sí. Simplemente no pregunte por qué..._ "

Dottie: "Oh. Sounds serious.."

Cam: "Yeah, it is."

Dottie: "Sorry. I won't ask."

Cam: "Hey. You like to rap?"

Dottie: "Yes."

Cam: "You know what? Today's your lucky day. How about I get you in contact with my manager?"

Dottie: "God, yes!"

Cam: "Great! You got talent, so I need my manager to get in contact with you."

Dottie: "Cool! So I guess I'll just be heading back to my spot."

Cam: "Yeah."

Dottie: "Oh yeah. There's a piece of paper next to your hind leg. I wonder what it is...Maybe a certain pup's number?..."

Cam: "Don't worry. I'll add your number, Dottie."

Dottie: "Thanks!"

When she left, Cam added the number on the paper to his phone.

 **On stage...**

Cam went back out and the crowd got hyped again.

Cam: "Ummm, this song is for a girl pup that makes me feel some type of way. She's amazing, she's gorgeous, she's my everything. I'm in love with her...I go crazy every time I see her, sometimes I might do stupid things when I think of her...because she's got me stuck on stupid for her..."

The girls in the crowd began to scream "I love you!" but what they didn't know was that Cam was really in love with a girl pup that he knew would be in the audience. Skye thought that after what Cam said, that there was no way he would be talking about her. Or would he? Cam started to sing Stuck on Stupid - Chris Brown.

 _Stuck on Stupid - Chris Brown_

 _Am I crazy, am I foolish?_

 _Just a little too into you_

 _That's for sure (ooh babe)_

 _But your beauty, that is in me_

 _Makes me forget about your faults_

 _You do no wrong_

 _They say everybody plays the fool sometimes_

 _And if I got to, I don't mind_

 _I'll be the best damn fool for you, no lie_

 _And girl I lose it every time_

 _There's something about you, baby_

 _And I swear that it drives me crazy_

 _I'm stuck on you baby, stuck on you baby_

 _And I might need help, 'cause I can't think of nothing else_

 _You got me stuck on stupid, stuck on stupid for you_

 _Look what you do to me_

 _It's confusing, how you do it_

 _It's like you take my heart and glue it to your soul, yeah baby_

 _And I'll do anything for you, oh you know that much it's true_

 _Girl I'm so in love, I'm stupid_

 _They say everybody plays the fool sometimes_

 _And if I got to, I don't mind_

 _I'll be the best damn fool for you, no lie_

 _And girl I'm losing every time_

 _There's something about you, baby_

 _And I swear that it drives me crazy_

 _I'm stuck on you baby, stuck on you baby_

 _And I might need help, cause I can't think of nothing else_

 _You got me stuck on stupid, I'm stuck on stupid for you_

 _Look what you do to me_

 _If you told me to go rock climbing_

 _To prove my love to you_

 _You know I would've died trying_

 _Got everything to lose_

 _I'm gon' try to play it cool_

 _The stupid things I do, I do it for you_

 _There's something about you, baby_

 _And I swear that it drives me crazy_

 _I'm stuck on you baby, stuck on you baby_

 _And I might need help, cause I can't think of nothing_ _else_

 _You got me stuck on stupid, stuck on stupid for you_

 _Look what you do to me_

And there goes the girl pups, rooting for the pup. The concert was almost finished, so Cam sang another one of his songs, Wild, getting the whole crowd hyped.

 **After the concert...**

Cam waited for the massively huge crowd to lessen. When it did, he had to find Skye. And when he did find her, he didn't hesitate to get her attention.

Cam: "Hey Skye."

Skye: "Hey Cam."

Cam: "Hey, w-would you come home with me?"

Skye blushed: "S-Sure. Uhhh, but what for?"

Cam: "I have something I want to tell you."

Skye: "Well, okay. Let's go to your place then."

They got in their vehicles. Skye followed Cam to his house.

 **Meanwhile behind the coliseum...**

After the concert, Tracker and Dottie met behind the coliseum.

Tracker: "You liked the performance?"

Dottie: "Yes. Thank you for that by the way...So, you ready for this?"

Tracker lay on his back.

Tracker: "You know what to do..."

 **LEMON AHEAD!**

Dottie stared at his juicy member, licking her lips, ready to taste.

Dottie said, seductively: "Ready, my little _amigo_ , huh?"

Tracker: "I'm ready. Go ahead and... _Chupar_...Okay..."

And so, Dottie took the tip into her mouth, and began to suckle on it slowly. She looked up at Tracker and remained eye contact with him while keeping the tip in her mouth.

Tracker: "Yes. Just like that..."

Dottie winked at him, but then decided to go futher. She started to take a couple of inches into her mouth, suckling along the way. Tracker hung his tongue out. He was in heaven.

Tracker: " _Si, si, si!_ Keep going!"

Tracker held her head down so she could go further. Dottie slowly took in one inch at a time, until...her nose bumped with Tracker's crotch. That's when Dottie decided to move her head back to the tip, only to move forward until she reached the crotch again. Back again, Forward again. And so on. Tracker never felt so relaxed. He placed his forearms across his head and let Dottie do her thing.

Tracker: " _Estás haciendo un buen trabajo!_ Don't stop!"

Tracker stuck his tongue out. Dottie kept on bobbing, until she took it a little futher. She took the whole member into her mouth, nose touching his crotch again, only this time, she remained there. She was suckling, slurping, slobbering... the whole nine yards, she also nuzzled his crotch the whole time. It went on for a full 5 minutes. Tracker moaned through the entire treatment, until he felt pressure on his member. That was the signal that he was ready to burst.

Tracker: "Awww! I can't hold it any longer!"

And just like that, Tracker then shot his load into her mouth. Tracker remained laying on his back. He could still feel the same pleasure he had just gotten. Dottie was in paradise. Her head came up from Tracker's member, but kept the tip in her mouth so that she could taste his semen before it went down her throat. 10 swallows later, she released the tip from her mouth, and got onto Tracker. She then nuzzles him.

Dottie: "Well, _amigo_ , how did I do?"

Tracker: "You did great, babe. Absolutely great...If you enjoyed that so much, why not let me inside of your...?"

Dottie placed a paw over his mouth.

Dottie: "Sure, why not? But first..."

She pulled a condom out of nowhere.

Dottie: "Better safe than sorry. Right, Tracky?"

Dottie places the condom on Tracker's still stiff member.

Dottie: "Alright, Tracky. Do it. Fill my private area with your meat."

Tracker: "Alright."

Tracker began to put his member in her vagina. After going slow at first, he went a little faster. Suddenly, Dottie felt something rip...Her harem...She let out a howl of pain. Tracker stopped, looking worried.

Tracker: "W-What's wrong? I'm very sorry, I-I...I'm so sorry..."

Dottie said, in pain: "It's okay, Tracky. I only lost my virginity there."

Tracker remembered...When girls have sex for the first time, their harem rips, leading to them losing their virginity.

Tracker: "O-Oh. Uh, y-you okay to take it now?"

Dottie: "Actually, I want to thank you, Tracky...Of all the pups to take my virginity, it was you.

And to thank you..."

Dottie places her paws onto Tracker's cheeks and zooms him in for a passionate kiss, surprising Tracker. It took him a moment, only for him to relax, melt in and kiss her back, in the way of tongue kissing her, which she accepted. Suddenly, Tracker felt the same pressure like from when Dottie was sucking him. He broke the kiss. Suddenly, Dottie quickly pulled out his member, removed the condom, and pushed his member into her vagina, surprising Tracker that she had changed her mind about the condom.

Tracker: "Ooh that feels w-way much better! Awww!"

He began to thrust his member in and out of her vagina.

Dottie said, stimulated: "Remember when I said, 'Better safe than sorry'?"

Tracker: "Y-Yeah, I do..."

Dottie: "Well, when I kissed you, I basically saw my whole life flying pass. We would get married. We would have many kids. We would grow old together. Heck, we would even die together. And we would do all that happy. And if all it's worth risking to become parents too soon, then so help me, forget that stupid condom. Do it, Tracky! Cum! Cum right inside me! GIVE ME YOUR KIDS! GIVE ME THEM NOW!!!"

Tracker thrusted his hard member in and out of her private even harder...Then he got that feeling...

Tracker: "Here it comes!"

Tracker then let it all out inside of her.

Tracker: "Aww...Yes! Oh my god, that was so good!"

He stuck his tongue out. Just then, Dottie grabbed Tracker by his cheeks and pulled him in for another passionate kiss, which he accepted again. Tracker saw his whole life through as well, just like Dottie descripted it. Now he knew he made the right choice when he mated with her. After he emptied all of his seed into her, they broke the kiss. Tracker pulled it out of her. Dottie flopped onto her back

Dottie: "(Panting) That... was... great."

Tracker: "(Panting) Woah...Just woah.. I love you, Dottie...I actually do want to get married, raise kids, grow old, and leave this world... with you...Only you..."

Dottie: "Come here, you!"

They gave each other another passionate kiss. Pretty soon, they where fast in each other arms, dreaming their own future together.

 **THE LEMON IS OVER!**

 **At the Penthouse...**

Skye: "Woah, this place looks cool!"

Cam: "Thank you."

Skye: "So, that one song you sang?...Stuck on Stupid?...It just reminded me of something."

Cam: "Like what, Skye?"

Skye: "Well it's just that I'm lonely."

Cam: "Y-You'r-What? Cmon, you're not lonely.."

Skye: "Well, who is gonna be my mate?"

Cam: "...Me..."

Skye blushed: "Huh?"

Cam blushed as well: "Okay, time to come clean...I'm in love with you, Skye...I-I think of you when I wake up, I...I think of you in my sleep...And I even thought of you on stage. You're my everything. If I lose you, I wouldn't have anything else..."

Skye: "You mean?..."

Cam: "Yes...Skye...Will you go out with me?..."

Skye: "Oh my gosh! Yes! Definitely!"

They hugged for a minute.

Cam: "I love you."

Skye: "I love you, too."

Cam: "I should might as well tell you this. I overheard you call me cute the other day."

Skye couldn't stop blushing.

Skye: "Uhh-Uhh..."

Cam: "It's okay. And that song you mentioned? I sang it just for you. Because I love you so much."0

Skye couldn't do help but kiss him. He gave in, as their tongues collided against each other. After a minute, they stopped. Cam lays down on his back. He was still a little tired after performing.

Cam: "So, how's my new girlfriend doin'?"

Skye gives him a kiss.

Skye: "Great. And you?"

Cam: "I feel awesome! Today was my first concert, I just signed a lot of autographs, and now I can finally call you my girlfriend. That just made my day a whole lot better."

Skye nuzzles him.

Skye: "That's good to hear, sweetie. In case it makes it better... I learned a little something yesterday. They call it sex."

Cam blushed: "Oh you did, huh... I guess Everest must've told you. I wanted to tell you but oh well."

 **LEMON WARNING!**

He nuzzles her back. Suddenly, Skye feels something funny poke against her belly.

Skye: "What the...?"

She looks and sees Cam's erected member. She looks surprised.

Skye: "Uh, Cam?"

Cam looked as well, realizing that he was sexually aroused.

Cam blushed: "I'm s-sorry..."

Suddenly, Skye starts moving a little down towards his member, and eyes it...hungrily. Cam watches her, blushing harder.

Skye said, hungrily: "So... this is what a member looks like. Funny, why do I suddenly have the urge to..."

She presses her nose against Cam's member and takes a long sniff. She's entranced by the smell.

Skye: "Smells so good..."

Cam was even more sexually aroused than before.

Cam: "Y-You like it?"

Skye kept staring at it. She's licking her lips.

Skye: "I wonder if..."

She sticks out her tongue and gives Cam's member a nice long lick from bottom to the top of it. Her eye pupils shrink. She removes her tongue from his member.

Skye: "So that's what a member taste like. It's... so... DELICIOUS!!!"

Cam moaned from her wet tongue.

Cam: "Awww...That felt good, Skye..."

Skye: "You think that was good, then watch this."

Skye continued giving Cam's member one lick after another.

Skye thought: "If that's what a member tastes like, then I should've started doing this not long after I was born."

She stopped licking and looked up at Cam and smirked.

Skye: "Are you okay, my furry teddy bear?"

Cam looked down at her with red cheeks.

Cam: "Oh I'm fine. Awww, I love you so fucking much...Just don't stop. I-I like it."

Skye: "Okay then."

She continued licking, until she stopped and looked at Cam with hungry eyes.

Skye said, hungrily: "I wonder what happens with this yummy thing if somebody whispered 'Bon Appetit' into my ear..."

She licked her lips.

Cam: "Go for it..."

Skye lifts an ear towards Cam.

Skye: "A little more formal, please."

Cam whispered in her ear: "Bon Appetit'..."

And just like that, Skye popped the tip of Cam's member into her mouth, and happily suckled away on it like it was a meat flavoured lollipop.

Skye: "(In her mind) (Suckle... Suckle...) So tasty. (Suckle... Suckle...)"

She looked up at Cam. She smiled around her mouthful. Cam looked down, breathing hard.

Cam: "Awww, feels so FUCKING good! Please, more!"

Skye continued to suckle away on the tip. As she suckled, she remained eye contact with Cam. It was so romantic.

Cam: "I love you s-so much right now..."

Just as it couldn't get any better...

Skye started taking his member into her mouth, one inch after another. Skye stopped only halfway, and her fellatio went from good to crazy. Cam could feel Skye's tongue everywhere. She was no longer suckling... she was slobbering all over his member. It was like a firework to Cam.

Cam: "YES! I L-LOVE IT! RIGHT THERE! Awww..."

But it wasn't over yet.

Skye suckled and slobbered and slurped with all her might, until she went as far as taking Cam's entire member into her mouth. She swallowed on reflex, the member went way down her throat, until Skye's nose touched the base of Cam's crotch. Cam could not believe it. Skye just deepthroat his entire member, including his knot. Where was that girl all his life? It was until Skye moaned around his member and nuzzled his crotch as she continued to suckle, slurp, and slobber even more on her delicious treat, that he could not handle it any longer...Cam was out of breath. He was so sexually aroused, that his blood pressure intensely grew, not only making his member bigger and harder, but also causing his nose to bleed a little from so much arousal (Which is very rare). He wiped it away.

Cam: "Awww! Oh my god! You're amazing!"

Skye felt it. Cam was gonna cum. As Tracker told her, She pulled back the entire length, but kept only the tip in, and suckled on it with all her love. Skye felt his cum directly in her mouth. She swallowed and swallowed and swallowed, while she suckled and suckled and suckled on it, just to get more out of it. When Cam was done, Skye suddenly fell asleep, suckling only on the tip. Cam felt overwhelmed...And still had his energy. He started to grin.

Cam: "Perfect..."

Cam started to grin. He turned her around, roughly placing his still hard member in her big ass. Skye moaned a little in her sleep, as Cam pressed his member into her butt.

Skye: "(in her sleep) Oh, yeah."

Cam didn't stop for a second. He pounded and pounded her until he saw red. He smacked her ass vigorously. He knew he had more left in him...A whole lot. Cam started to grunt. Skye didn't do anything to stop it. In fact, she loved what was happening, even though she was asleep. I mean, she even had her tongue out, for heaven's sake. That's when Cam realized, that Skye had been awake the whole time, because she slowly opened her eyes and said, "Never mind sleeping. Let's get busy."

Cam: "Looks like you're awake. Good, because I've gotta question you need to answer."

Skye: "I'm listening, Cammy Wammy."

Cam pulled her head closer by the left ear. He whispered in her ear:

Cam: "I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you...Who's your daddy!"

Skye gave Cam a passionate kiss for about 7 seconds. Then, they broke the kiss.

Skye said, softly: "You are... Daddy."

Skye's answer added to the pleasure. Her seductive voice was most soothing to him.

Cam: "That's right."

Skye: "I love you, Cam. I love you."

Cam: "I love you too, my sweet Cockapoo..."

Cam kept doing his act. Her whole butt was red.

Skye: "Oh, yeah. KEEP GOING!!!"

Cam went deeper and harder. He held on to her waist tightly. He was in control. Skye started to slobber out of her mouth from the goodness.

Skye said, seductively: "Say, Cam, when you're about to cum, would it be alright if I drink it again? I somehow find it delicious."

Cam: "Yes. You can."

Cam felt the same tingle in his member.

Cam: "Here it comes again!"

He took his hard member out of her ass and into her mouth. Skye suckled on the tip like it was a binky, until... lots of semen steam into Skye's mouth. She drank one drop after another, while holding eye contact with Cam, who gave her a pet on her head. Another romantic moment. Cam lay down, panting heavily.

Cam: "Oh my god, that was amazing!"

Skye popped his member out of her mouth.

Skye: "You know, we haven't done my private area yet."

Skye showed her vagina towards Cam.

Cam: "Oh yes please!"

He quickly leaped over and gave her vagina a few licks. He stuck his tongue inside, to taste all of the juice she had in stock. This made her moan. After taking in all of her juice, he quickly put his member inside of her vagina.

Skye said, relaxed: "Oh, yeah."

Skye was in heaven.

Cam: "You like that?"

He pounded even harder.

Skye: "(still relaxed) Let's hope I don't get pregnant. Everest told me that human males wear condoms to prevent human females from getting pregnant."

Cam: "That's true. But I-I don't actually have a comdom...I'm a care-free type of pup. And we're too young to have a young one. How will we take care of them?"

Skye: "We'll think of something. I say we get a pregnancy test tomorrow and hope for a negative status. Now come here and kiss me already, big dog!"

They both lean in for a long passionate kiss. After the kiss, they resume their conversation.

Cam: "Hey, if you did get pregnant, our son, daughter or whichever one, I'll do everything I can for them. Give them the best clothes, drop them off at school if I have time. I'll be the best dad I can be, way better than _my_ dad ever was..."

Skye said, softly: "Mind you, I could use some of your delicious semen again. Pregnancy can wait."

Cam: "I can do that for you...You're my slave tonight..."

Cam kept thrusting her pussy.

Cam: "I'm g-gettin' closer..."

Skye: "Feed me, Cam! Feed me!"

Cam: "Open your open for me."

Skye opens her mouth wide. Cam quickly pulls out and pops his member into Skye's mouth, which she began to suck again, and just in time, too.

Cam: "Yes! Keep going! I'm almost there!..."

Skye kept on suckling, until... Cam shot his cum in her mouth, which she directly drank. Once again, she was in heaven. Didn't take long for both of them to pass out and fall asleep. Skye, despite fallen asleep, remained sucking on Cam's hard member like it was a binky.

 **THE LEMON IS OVER!...And so is the chapter...**

 **Author Note: Thank you if you made it this far. Also, thank you Mattwurm99 and Supernova2015 for role playing the lemons with me. I'm grateful for my readers, the reviews, the follows, heck, I'm grateful for just being alive. It just means so much** **...But like always, I'll see you guys later ;).**


End file.
